Lady of the Night
by Saerry Snape
Summary: COMPLETE. Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002. The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…
1. 1: sun in my head :: 2: so much more

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chase the sun in my head_

_Blistered skin turning red_

_I can't complain_

_It's something to do_

_Cloud my mind and erase you_

_Fuel – Scar_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 1 

_…sun in my head…_

_There was fire._

_Lots of fire.  Fire everywhere as far as the eye could see.  Even the sky was framed in tongues of orange flame._

_And she stood in the center of it, the beginning and the end.  Alpha and Omega._

_Figures swirled in the dark smoke that rose from the dancing flames; spinning, twirling, dancing about her.  But she dreaded their presences, hated the feelings that they brought with them.  Feelings of death, decay, and destruction._

_But…there were two among them that she did not dread._

_She feared them._

_The two were suddenly before her as she thought of them, their eyes boring into hers.  Always they stared at her, never moving, eyes burning bright into their faces – faces made of the ash from the fires.  They never moved.  Only watched.  Watched her and her alone._

_They always watched her, this green-eyed apparition with his red-eyed companion.  Or was it the other way around?_

_Who was Lord and who was Servant?_

_Which of the two was which?_

_She could never tell._

_Terror enveloped her as the green-eyed one stepped forward, hand of ash and shadow outstretched, fingers formless one moment and perfectly proportioned the next.  As he had done for as long as she had been here, for as long as she had seen him, he spoke, his voice dark and rich._

_"Come," he said, in a voice that was familiar to her, words that were familiar to her.  "Join us.  Come home, my daughter, my dark angel.  Come home."_

_Her hand reached without her volition.  It lifted and reached and stretched towards his own, turning to shadow and ash as it neared his.  Fingers nearly touched, shadow melded into shadow, ash into ash, and then…_

_A figure, one of those from the dancing circle, plunged into her open space in the center and grabbed her other arm, spinning her.  She spun wildly and faced the figure.  Black eyes burned into hers, a cold silver fire burning inside them._

"Helena, wake up!  _Helena!_"

Someone shook her violently then cursed, grabbing something off the bedside table.  Cold enveloped her and she shot awake, freeing her mind from the last smoky tendrils of the dream.

Helena Lilliane Granger shot into the world of the living from that of the dreams, blinking furiously to clear the still lingering fire from the back of her eyelids.  Someone continued to shake her and she could barely distinguish their shape in the dark.  But she did not have to see their face to know who it was.

"I am awake, Uncle."

The hands on her shoulders relaxed and the frantic shaking stopped.  Helena blinked again, trying to disperse the last lingering tongue of fire from her vision.  The figure looming above her sighed in relief, unknowing of her conflict.

"I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry, Uncle," said Helena, feeling as though she were six again and apologizing for running away from her guardian in Diagon Alley, leaving him afraid for her life and angry beyond words at her for running.  She blinked again, willing the fire away and finally got it to go back into the recesses of her mind where it belonged.  The darkness of her bedroom filled her vision and her Uncle's dark countenance could be made out above her.  She asked, "What did you wake me for?"

The dark eyes in the face above her were filled with concern then laughter as he shook her.

"I was worried for _you_, silly goose.  You were having a nightmare.  _Again._"

Helena nodded slowly, trying not to recall the dream that had been a reoccurring nightmare since her eleventh birthday.  It has reoccurred each year on her birthday until two years ago when it had begun to occur on the 25th of December as well.  This date had a great deal of significance to her Uncle but she still had not the slightest idea as of why.  He had never told her of it and she had never asked, hoping he would one day tell her.

"It was _that_ dream again, wasn't it?"

Helena nodded again.  A large, calloused hand gently touched her shoulder and her Uncle's voice asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"  He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No.  Don't worry, Uncle."  Helena smiled in the dark, trying to appease her dear Uncle's fears even if she could not appease her own.  She had never spoken of her reoccurring dream to anyone.  Not even her beloved Uncle.

He smiled in the dark and patted her shoulder, saying, "Maybe later, then?" knowing as he said it that there would be no later.

Helena smiled in return and said with a half-shrug, "Perhaps."  She then hunkered back down into her sheets and said, "Good night, Uncle."

Severus Snape smiled at his goddaughter and ruffled her short-cropped, bushy black hair before turning to leave.

"Good night, Lena."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_You could be waiting for a day that won't come_

_And you could be so much more than you've become_

_And I have found my feet 257 weeks_

_But you could be waiting for a day that won't come_

_You could be waiting for your life to begin_

_Nine Days – 257 Weeks_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 2_

_…so much more…_

The next day (or shall we say, later that day as Helena's dream occurred at twelve midnight on the morning of her birth day), Helena and Snape left the small cottage in the mountains that they lived in when not at Hogwarts, traveling by broom to the castle.  This was not only because the castle was only a two-hour broom ride away and both liked to fly but because of the two's great dislike of Floo travel.  When they touched down at the gate that led onto the grounds, they found a smiling Albus Dumbledore waiting for them.  Helena grinned widely as she dismounted, rushing to hug the ancient wizard, burying her face in his beard.  She had known the old wizard for as long as she could remember and he and he godfather (both lovingly called 'Uncle') has been her trusted confidants and friends since her mother's death.  Dumbledore chuckled and wrapped his thin arms about her, returning her hug warmly.  Helena sighed and breathed in the scent of the old man.  He always smelled of Earl Grey and some sort of candy, be it Muggle or Wizard.  Today it was…

Helena looked up and asked teasingly, "Lemon drops today, Uncle?"

"Clever child.  Clever, clever, clever."  The old wizard chuckled and shook his head.  "Always right, you are.  Come now, Severus!  Let us go up to the castle.  I'm certain the two of you are tired and I'm dying for another lemon drop.  Lena?"

"Yes, Uncle Albus."

Helena disengaged herself from the old wizard, cast a grin at both men, then grabbed her broom and ran across the grounds towards the castle.  The two men followed at a slower pace, Snape shrinking his broom and tucking it into on of his cloak pockets as they went.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched Helena dash up the steps two at the time and said, "She's sixteen now."

"I know."

"Something is troubling you."

Snape sighed and asked, "Do you remember what will happen in less than five months, Albus?"

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I do."

"And you know what it will mean for her.  For all of us."

"Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, looking the younger man in the eye.  "This is the very reason Hermione made you Helena's godfather.  She knew you would be the best person to care for her daughter when this happened."

"I believe she thought she was going to be _alive_ for that day," said Snape bitterly.

"We cannot foresee the future, Severus."

"Not with Trelawney at least."

"Sybil has her moments," said Dumbledore in defense of the rather eccentric teacher.

"A true moment would have been for her _not_ to have made that prediction fifteen years ago."

"Severus…"

"I've raised that child as best I could, Albus.  For twelve of her sixteen years, I've been the only parents she's had.  I won't lose her just because of Trelawney's prediction or her twice damned father's whims."

Dumbledore placed a withered hand on Snape's shoulder and softly said, "I know, Severus.  I know.  Now," he continued in a light tone, "I suggest we get up to my office before Lena comes after us."

Severus smiled slightly and the two men headed for the castle.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

By the time they arrived at Dumbledore's office they found Helena already inside.  The teen had a knack for guessing the candy the Headmaster used as his password every time and as many times as Snape had warned him about it, the old wizard had ignored it.  As they entered the office, they found Helena sitting sideways in one of the chairs, her legs crossed over the arm and the tin of lemon drops resting in her lap.

Dumbledore smiled at her and said wistfully, "And I so carefully hid them."

Helena grinned and Snape said, "Albus, have you not yet learned that Lena know _exactly_ where you hide that tin?"

"Then I suppose I shall have to hide it elsewhere."

Helena shot a glare at her godfather then said, "I'll find it again."

"I have no doubt," said Dumbledore as he settled into his chair.  "Why don't you do wander the castle, Lena?  Severus and I have to talk."

Helena's brow furrowed.  She was constantly being told that she had her mother's sharp mind but very few people remembered this.  She knew well enough that every time she was asked to leave a room these two men were in, it was because they were either talking about her, her twelve-years-dead mother, or her still-living-but-imprisoned father.  Or all three.  But she never protested, as she did not do now.  She simply nodded, rising gracefully from her chair and placing the candy tin on the claw-footed desk.

"Yes, Uncle Albus," was all she said before spinning on her heel and stalking out without a sound.  As soon as the door closed behind her, Snape turned a mild scowl on Dumbledore.

"You do know that she knows exactly what we are going to talk about, don't you?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said solemnly, "No, Severus, I do not know.  I don't see as good as I used to."  The old wizard sighed and looked every bit of his almost 200 years.

"She knows her history, Albus," said Snape.  "I told you the day Hermione died and Helena passed into my care that I would no hide it from her."

"All of it?"

"The whole bloody history," growled Snape.  "Do you know that Weasley refuses to see her?"

"Even Natasha?"

"No, no.  Natasha comes sometimes, brings those twins of theirs with her occasionally.  It's Weasley himself who doesn't come.  Either it too hard for him to face Hermione's daughter…"

"Or too hard for him to face Harry's daughter," finished Dumbledore.

Snape nodded.  "She had his eyes, _Lily's eyes._"

"I know."

"What of Potter?" asked Snape, changing the subject.  "Where do you think he'll go when he is released?"

"I suspect he will search out Voldemort."

Snape gingerly touched the Mark on his left arm and asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "No.  Only that he's still alive.  You can attest to that.  He's possibly in Albania again but we have a watch there now."

"If he did not want to be seen, then he would not be seen.  You know that as well as I do, Albus."

Dumbledore only nodded.

"Nevertheless, we have eyes there.  Has he called lately"

"Not in twelve years.  The last time he called was the day Hermione was murdered."

"We never proved that, Severus."

"Albus," said Snape, leaning forward.  "Why do you think I have always been so sure about how she died?"

"You were there."

"I arrived just in time to keep Helena out of their hands.  Voldemort wanted her then and he wants her now.  _She_ is his most sure way of making the world – the whole world – cower at his feet.  Surely you guessed this was the reason he wanted Hermione so badly.

"Enlighten me."

"A child born from two Muggle's is a one in a million chance.  These children have magic that can remain untapped, hidden within themselves."

"How do you know this?"

"A plan when I was the Dark Prince.  But that's not what we are talking about.  If Voldemort used the same plan as he intended to use when I was still Prince, then he transferred some of his power to Potter before…"

"Before he and Hermione slept together."

"_If_ he kept the plan the same."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Helena is much, much stronger than we originally believed."

"_If_ Voldemort kept to that plan."

"Not necessarily.  Potter was a strong wizard in his own right.  Even without Voldemort's powers passed on through him into Helena…"

"Helena would still be powerful."

"About as strong as Potter was.  Maybe a little more."

"But," said Dumbledore, "if Voldemort's power was passed from Harry into Helena…"

Snape sighed and said, "Then we have to do all we can to make sure she's not taken.  If she is, the Dark Prince may have to make another debut.  And this time, he may have to kill his replacement."

"If his replacement fights him."

"Oh, I assure you, Albus, he will.  You didn't see Potter.  He was completely and totally taken over."

"Hermione swore…"

"Hermione was fooled.  Potter is like a crocodile, fooling her into believing he could be saved.  I almost believed it myself.  I even _gave_ him that chance."

"Well, that's shows one thing."

"What?"

"You're a better man than he is."

Snape laughed.

"Perhaps, Albus, perhaps.  But I'm still the Dark Prince.  Never forget that.  I'm never a good man."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I remember."

Snape nodded then said, "I should go find Lena.  Natasha insists on throwing her a party."

"At the Burrow?"

"You are invited."

"I may pop in," said Dumbledore with his customary twinkle in his eyes.

Snape smiled slightly, tilting his head towards the older wizard.  He said, "Good day, Albus," then turned and left.

A/N: Ha!  I finish _The Dark Prince_ and post the first part of _Lady of the Night_ on the same day.  Imagine that.  **Imagine.**  Hush, Atra.


	2. 3: born to privilege :: 4: feel the spir...

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_You were born to privilege_

_Licking on a silver spoon_

_Think you gotta buy all your friends_

_Just so you can tear up the room_

_Heart – The Wolf_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 3 

_…born to privilege…_

Snape found Helena sitting on the sill of a window a mere five feet from the entrance to the Headmaster's office.  As soon as he approached her, she turned her emerald eyes upon him.

"More talk of me behind my back, Uncle?"

Snape did not bat an eyelash at her bitter tone.  How could he when he himself had taught her each and every biting remark she knew?  He had taught her how to be a Slytherin.

"Only of what you already know.  I told you that I would keep no secrets of your past from you."

"Then why don't you train me?  You know my powers.  You've told me so yourself.  Yet you don't tell me how to use them!!"

"Because they're dangerous, Lena.  What if I taught you and you let it slip to one of Voldemort's supporters?  One we don't know about?  What then?"

Helena, Dark Prince's daughter that she was, fixed him with a gaze that could pierce metal and used a subtle spell to hold her godfather in place.  She said, "But if you train me, I could protect myself against them."

The two of them eyed each other for a few moments before Snape waved off her spell and said, "Their waiting for us at the Burrow."

"You still haven't answered my question," said Helena, perturbed at how easily he had cast off the spell.

"I will," said Snape.  "Later."

Helena swung her legs over the sill and slid down to the floor, eyes focused all the while on her godfather.

"I'm going to hold you to that, you know."

Snape slung his arm about her shoulders, smiling as the teen wrapped her own arm about his waist.  They walked slowly towards the outside like this.

"I know, Lena.  I know."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Dancin' in moonlight_

_Until the break of day, just_

_Let the rhythm take control_

_Can you feel the spirit_

_I know you can hear it_

_There's a fever in your soul_

_S Club 7 – Viva La Fiesta_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 4_

_…feel the spirit…_

"Ron!  Ron, get down here!"

"I told you I'm not coming down, Tash!"

"Ronald Weasley, you get down here right NOW!!"

"Yes, Mum!"

Natasha Weasley nee Bennett turned to her mother-in-law and asked, "How come he will never listen to me?"

Molly Weasley smiled warmly at her and replied, "Oh, he listens.  He just doesn't want to come down here."

"Only because of Helena?  Molly, what exactly does he have against her?  She had no control over who her parents were or how she was conceived."  Natasha frowned and asked, "Or is it _Severus_ he's trying to avoid?"

Molly sighed heavily and set down her wand from where she'd been putting icing on Helena's cake.

"It may well _be_ Severus, but Ron doesn't have a problem with Helena.  It's the memory of his two best friends that haunts him when he sees her."  She paused then continued, "Also, every time he sees her, he's reminded of Harry.  We all are."

"She had his eyes," said Natasha.

"His mother's eyes," corrected Molly.  "Now, where have Fred and George gotten to?"

Natasha noted how Molly wanted to change the subject and obliged the older woman.

"I'll go find them.  You just finish Lena's cake."

Molly smiled and said gratefully, "You're an angel."

Natasha simply smiled in response and turned to go find the twins.  As she went past their old room, she heard a loud bang and fiendish laughter from inside.  Shaking her head, she cracked the door and peered inside.

Neither twin had changed much mentally over the years but physically was another story.  George had obviously inherited their father's receding hairline but didn't complain as his wife, Angelina, said it made him look dashing.  Fred, on the other hand, had inherited their mother's salt-and-pepper hair, his bright red hair scattered very lightly with silver and gray.  At the moment the two pranksters were grinning fiendishly at each other.

"Its perfect!"

"Nothing less for our dear Helena!"

Natasha pushed open the door a little more and leaned casually agains its frame, deliberately making the aged wood creak.  The twins jumped and whirled to look at her as she grinned at them.

"Why, Natasha," purred George.  "Just the person we wanted to see."

"Yes," said Fred.  "We need your…ah – _womanly_ expertise."

Natasha arched an eyebrow and looked curiously at them.  "Really?" she said in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Yes!" cried George.

"Let me guess.  You want me to tell you if you went too overboard with Helena's gift."

"No…"

"Of, course not…"

"We'd never ask…"

"…you to do…"

"…such as thing.  Would we, George?"

"Of course not, Fred."

"Uh-huh.  Tell me another one, boys.  I've heard that one from Caleb and Cole so many times I know before hand when they're going to say it."

"You've caught us," sighed George.

"Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin?" asked Fred, arching his eyebrows.

Natasha laughed, tossing a lock of her silver-streaked hair over her shoulder.

"Merlin, no!  I am as Gryffindor as you two.  Now, what's this gift you want me to look at?"

The twins grinned and held it out to her and she gasped.  Eyes twinkling, she beamed at the twins.

"Oh.  She'll love it."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When Natasha returned downstairs, she found her twin sons attempting to steal a rather large slice of cake.  Smirking, she snuck up behind them and grabbed their ears.

"Boys."

The two boys lookup at her in pure horror and it was so comical that Natasha had to bite back a laugh.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just trying some of Grandmum's cake, Mum," said Caleb.

"Honest," echoed Cole.

Natasha gave them her fiercest look and gently but firmly tapped the sides of their heads.  "I told you," she said, "no cake until Helena and Severus get here."

"Aw, Mum.  C'mon!  They always take forever!!"

"Forever and a day," proclaimed Helena as she strode into the room, grinning brightly.

"Lena," said Natasha, striding forward and giving the girl a warm hug.

"Hello, Aunt Tasha."

"I've told you not to call me that," said Natasha, holding the teen at arms length.

There was a chuckle and Severus entered the room.  He said, "But don't you know that she doesn't listen to what any of us say, Natasha?"

"Hello, Severus.  How are you?"

"Stunning.  What are you two tricksters up to now?" asked Severus, eyeing the two fourteen-year-old's.

Cole and Caleb looked innocently back at him and replied, "Nothing, Uncle."

Severus sighed and shook his head, causing Natasha to laugh.

"Sev!"

"Hello, Molly," said Severus as Molly came out of the kitchen to greet them.  She hugged him and Helena then stepped back to look up at the both of them.

"Oh, you two are far too tall."

Helena grinned and said, "So's Aunt Tasha."

"Natasha is only an inch taller than me.  But you two!  Great towering buildings, you are!  At least once you were shorter than me!"

"Even Severus?" asked Natasha.

"Yes," said Molly, planting her hands on her hips and eying the dark-clothed wizard.  "I remember when Severus only came up to my waist.  He was so cute!"

Helena burst out laughing at the thought of her godfather being called 'cute'.  Severus glared at her out of the corner of his eye then said, "Thank you for bringing up such fond memories, Molly."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, Severus."

"Gods, you haven't changed a bit.  You're still all…"

"Hush, now," snapped Molly, whacking him with her wand, sending off purple sparks.  "Go help Charlie with the table outside.  Cole, go get your uncle's.  Caleb, go see what's keeping your father and tell him if he's not down here in two minutes, I'm going to come and get him.  Natasha, would you mind going to tell Arthur we're ready?"

"Not at all, Molly," said Natasha, winking at Helena as she Disapparated.

Severus headed out into the backyard where Bill and Charlie were setting up tables while Cole and Caleb rushed upstairs.  Helena looked at Molly and asked, "What can I do, Aunt Molly?"

Molly smiled and said, "This is your day, Lena.  Why don't you head outside?  I think Bill and Charlie and battling the tables again."

"I'd like to help."

"I've got everything in here.  You go outside, dear."

Helena sighed and said, "Alright."  She walked out into the backyard, taking a seat on a chair as she watched her godfather, Bill, and Charlie have the tables battling in the air.

A/N: Argh, I can't keep using 'Snape'.  I must say 'Severus'.  Anyway….

Artemisu – Correct on all points!  Have a cookie!  **NO!  MY COOKIES!  *whacks Saerwy*  Give the reviewer a cookie!  NO!  MINE!  Stupid…  GIVE ME THAT!!**  Muse wrestling!  Two bucks for a ticket!  *hands a chocolate frog to Artemisu*  I suppose it'll have to be a chocolate frog instead of a cookie.


	3. 5: seen me lately :: 6: dust me off

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Haven't seen me lately 

_Staying hard to find_

_Well I know it ain't easy_

_But you know I don't mind_

_Theory of a Deadman – Invisible Man_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 5 

_…seen me lately…_

Helena's birthday passed as it usually did.  The day was filled with presents and smiles from the various members of her "family".  None of them were really related to her but that's what they were.  They were her family.  And any birthday with them was a large occasion.

The gifts ranged from a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beam from Ginny (unable to come because she had been called on a mission) to a Firebolt 3 (the newest, fastest broom) from Fred and George.  Her most surprising gift was that of an asp from Cole and Caleb.  Helena did not bother asking the two of them how they had gotten the venomous creature, though she suspected their mischievous uncles were involved.

Every other gift was the usual; a sweater from Mrs. Weasley (this one emerald green and bearing a snitch), something leather from Bill (a new jacket to replace her old one), a moving dragon statue from Charlie (her missing Hungarian Horntail), a book from Percy (this year a journal), a bag of Dungbombs from her friend Evan (Helena smirked mischievously at the sight of these before her godfather confiscated them), a bunch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes from Natasha and Ron (carefully charmed to look like a blanket), a tin of lemon drops from Dumbledore (new sweets every year), and a book from her godfather (Dark Arts Spells and How to Defend Against Them by Orion Cluster).  There was also a handy penknife from her father's godfather Sirius (which she stuffed into her pocket before her own godfather could get it), a box of treacle fudge from the Hogwarts gamekeeper Hagrid (Helena winced and considered using them for paperweights), and – surprise, surprise – her grandfather's invisibility cloak from Remus.

Severus winced at the sight of the cloak and immediately threatened, "If I happen to catch you out of your common room after curfew with that on, I will not hesitate to take points."

"Of course, Uncle," said Helena innocently as Ron smiled vaguely.  The teenage girl had, of course, already acquired the Marauder's Map from Remus and Sirius (who were also not at the party along with Hagrid) and would be certain to avoid her godfather.  Severus knew this yet let the girl keep the items, something he would have never let her father do.  But then again, her mother had entrusted the child to him.  So he let her have a little fun.  But only a little.

"Thank you all," said Helena to those around her with a broad smile, her eyes shining.  She ran her hands over Firebolt 3, the asp from Cole and Caleb wrapped around her bicep, and asked a second later, "Can I try this out?"

Severus' mouth opened to say no but Mrs. Weasley gave him a scowl and his jaws closed with an audible snap.  Helena chuckled inwardly at her godfather's obedience to the Weasley matriarch then grabbed the broom and under the supervision of eleven full wizards, she mounted it and kicked off the ground.

Many times Helena had been told that her father had been the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen.  She had the same innate talent on a broom as he did and played Seeker for her own House, earning them the Cup for four years in a row since her second year and admittance to the team.  Her heart soared whenever she flew and one could almost swear her eyes grew brighter to almost glowing green whenever she was in the air.  And the Firebolt 3 was much better than her old broom (her father's own Firebolt, which had been left in his trunk at the then abandoned Black Manor).

"_Slow down!_" screamed a voice from her arm and Helena laughed.  She had forgotten the asp was there.

"_I'm sorry, Hekate_," she hissed to the shaking snake, leaning down and sideways to send the broom into a slow spiral.  "_I should have asked you before I took off._"

"_Indeed you should have!_" snapped the snake, his dark eyes flashing.  "_I do not like that speed_."

"_Is this better?_"

"_Much, thank you._"

"You okay up there?"

Helena grinned down at Fred, who was the one who had yelled at her (for George was standing with his wife Angelina).  She gave him a thumbs up then looked at her godfather, whose surly expression clearly said 'Come down'.

The sixteen-year-old sighed heavily and tilted the broom down into a slow dive, grinning goofily as she relished the feel.  Her father's old Firebolt dropped far too fast despite everything she tried and it had nearly lost her the snitch more than once.

"How was it?" asked Fred with a wide grin as she landed in front of him, his blue eyes bright.

Helena beamed in response and exclaimed, "Bloody amazing!  Much better than my old Firebolt."

"Hey," said Fred, "that was the best broom in its time.  It won Gryffindor more matches than I can count."

Helena smiled evilly and held up the Firebolt 3 in her left hand.

"Well, this one, is going to win a few more for Slytherin!"

"Give the Lions a chance!" yelled Cole from the main table set up.

"Ha!" scoffed Helena.  "Just be happy I don't play dirty like the rest of the team!"

Cole glared at her and she returned it with a scowl.

Fred shook his head at her and wrapped an arm about her shoulders.  He grinned down at her and said, "I still don't understand how you got in Slytherin with that mischievous streak."

"Blame it on him," quipped Helena, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder at her godfather, who frowned at her.

"Oh, no," he said, "don't you bring _me_ into this, Lena."

"Or _what_?" spat the girl, turning to look at him, one eyebrow arched.

Severus smirked and replied, "Or I'll take points as soon as term starts and make sure that all of Slytherin House knows that you were responsible."

Helena snorted.

"I'd just get them back in the first Quidditch match!"

"I'd keep taking points."

"And let the Gryffindors win?  _Please_."  She scoffed and said, "I know you better than that, Uncle."

"She does have you there, Severus," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile to the dark clad wizard.  Severus scoffed in response and leaned back in his chair, its front legs coming up off the ground.

Helena smiled at him then dug into the slice of cake that Natasha handed her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

If I fall along the way 

_Pick me up and dust me off_

_And if I get too tired to make it_

_Be my breath so I can walk_

_Matchbox 20 - Bent_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 6 

_…dust me off…_

"Hel!"

Helena looked up as she stepped through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, grinning when she saw her best friend Evan Longbottom running towards her.  The tawny haired boy skidded to a stop in front of her, panting but with a wide grin on his face and a smile in his yellow eyes, which were some of the oddest Helena had ever seen.  She and Evan had one thing in common: both had lost their mothers to the Darkness.  Hermione Granger had been murdered before Helena's four-year-old eyes and Amanda Longbottom had been killed in a failed attack on Diagon Alley a year later.  Their difference was that Evan's father was free.  Helena's was in Azkaban.

"'Lo, Ev," said Helena, eyes dancing.  She leaned on her trolley and asked, "Where's your father?"

"Over there talking to some old friends," replied Evan, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the figure of his father, who was talking to a sandy-haired man and a redheaded woman.  He then looked over Helena's must taller shoulder and said, "Hello, Professor Snape."

Severus nodded at Evan, the mask he wore out in the open already in place.  Helena looked over her shoulder at him and sighed.  For all her trying she could never get her godfather to drop this charade of his.  But, as he always told her, that was the man he had become.  So really it wasn't a charade, was it?

"Good morning, Mister Longbottom," said Severus.  He looked down the platform and spotted Evan's father, smirking.  He tilted his head slightly towards Helena and said, "I will return momentarily."

"Where's he going?" asked Evan as the dark Potions Master stalked down the platform, robes billowing behind him.

Helena shrugged and replied, "Probably to torment some old students.  C'mon, let's get my trunk on the train.  Where's your stuff?"

"Already on.  One, two, three…HEAVE!"

Evans stumbled as he picked up one end of the trunk while Helena grasped the other.  He groaned, "What in Merlin's name have you got in here, a bloody kitchen sink?"

Helena laughed.

"Please.  Its just the usual stuff."

"Oh?  You mean your entire library?"

"Well of course.  I have to have _something_ to do."

"Yes," said Evan as they reached the train as he climbed aboard, pulling the trunk after him.  "After all, you've read nearly every book in the Hogwarts library."

"I can't help it that I'm bookish," defended Helena, shoving her trunk up after him then clambering aboard herself.  "I get it from my mum."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, Hel…"

"Neither did I."

Evan rolled his eyes and said, "You never change."

"Should I?" quipped Helena, eyes shining.

Evan stood still for a moment, half bent over to pick up her trunk, thinking.  Then he grinned at her and replied, "Nope!"

"I thought so."  Helena picked up her end and the two of them carried her trunk down to the compartment Evan had already placed his things in.

Outside on the platform, Severus walked silently up behind Neville Longbottom and the couple he was speaking to – who turned out to be Seamus Finnegan and his wife.  The couple saw him, he knew, but neither said a word.  Longbottom, on the other hand, was clueless.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom!"

Neville jumped and whirled about, eyes wide.  "Professor Snape!"  He then looked at Seamus and said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't help but want to see your reaction," said Seamus in his Irish lilt.  "Hello, professor.  What brings you here?"

Severus smirked inwardly.  A few years ago these once students of his would not have spoken to him in public.  Ah, how things had changed…

"Helena," he replied.  "She insists on riding the train though she could simply come to the school with me."

Seamus frowned.

"I forgot Hermione made you her daughter's godfather," he said, brow furrowed.

"Several people seem to," said Severus darkly.

Neville fidgeted somewhat then began, "Professor..."

"Mr. Longbottom," interrupted Severus, "it has been twenty-two years since you were my student.  You no longer have any need to call me 'Professor'."

Neville looked a bit flustered at that then he coughed and straightened a bit.  He was, by far, the shortest adult standing on the platform and even his son towered over him.  But the years since his school days had been well for him as his nervousness had left him, leaving him confident and sure.  Of course, his reaction to Severus' voice would never change.

"Er…well, Severus…is this year not Helena's sixteenth?"

Severus' face darkened severely as he looked down at his once student.  He almost growled, "Your point, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Neville.  And I think you know what I'm talking about, sir."  Neville crossed his arms across his chest and glared mildly up at his once professor.

Severus and said to himself, _I knew there was a reason this boy was a Gryffindor_.  He then said, "I do know what you are talking about…Neville.  And I assure you that nothing shall happen to that child."

"Are you talking about…"  Seamus trailed off, looking down at Neville, who nodded.

"Yes," he said, his eyes on Severus.  "I am talking about Harry being released from Azkaban this December.  The twenty-fifth, right?"

"Mr. Longbottom," said Severus.

"Neville," correct Neville.  He then smiled a bit coldly and said, "Severus."

_So, he does have a backbone after all…_  Severus nodded and said, "Neville.  I assure you that I will not let anything happen to Helena.  Miss Granger – Hermione – entrusted her daughter's care to me.  Potter will never see her, will never come in contact with her, will never owl her."

"How can you be sure?" asked Seamus.  "He _was_ the…"  He glanced about then lowered his voice and continued, "He _was_ the Dark Prince."

"I know," stated Severus in a cold voice.  His own part in the second Dark Prince's capture had been left out sixteen years ago.  And it was not as though any of those he had taught in the nineties knew that he himself had been the first Dark Prince or a Death Eater at that.  "I assure you, I know very well.  And I also assure you that he is very much _still_ the Dark Prince.  I doubt Azkaban has changed his ways."

"Hard to believe," muttered Seamus.  He then looked up and said, "That he was the Prince, I mean.  He – he was _Harry Potter_."

"'Never judge a book by its cover'," quoted Neville.  He then turned and saw Evan waving out a window at him and lifted his own in a wave, a grin spreading across his face.  A second later Evan was pulled back and Helena appeared, her emerald eyes bright as she too waved.

Seamus blinked when he saw her.  "She looks just like him," he whispered to Neville as they watched the last few students hurry onto the train then the crimson engine slowly make its way away from the platform, heading for Hogwarts.

"I know," said Neville.  "She's Evan's best friend.  But she's most of her personality is like Hermione's."

"Bookish?"

"Horribly."

"Bossy?"

"Not so much."

"Buckteeth."

"_Seamus!_"

"Well, she did," said the Irishman sheepishly.  Neville frowned at him then shook his head.

"No.  And she's got a mischievous streak a mile long."

"Worse than Fred and George's?"

Neville only nodded.  Seamus looked at Severus and said, "I pity you."

"I assure you, Mr. Finnegan, that I can handle my own goddaughter.  If you will excuse me, I must get to Hogwarts myself."  With that Severus turned sharply on a heel and stalked off, disappearing through the barrier to King's Cross.

"Well," said Seamus as soon as he was gone.  "He's more civil than he used to be."

"Maybe its just because we're older," said Neville.

"Maybe."

"Let's go, love," said Marissa Finnegan suddenly.  "I'm certain my sister is tired of looking after our wild daughter."

"True," said Seamus.  "I'll be seeing you, Neville."

Neville nodded a goodbye and watched them as they left.  He stood on the platform for a moment longer then heaved a heavy sigh and turned to leave.


	4. 7: lost in the seethru :: 8: know who yo...

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I am lost in the see-thru 

_I think you lost yourself too_

_Throughout all of this confusion_

_I hope I somehow get to you_

_Good Charlotte – Change_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Chapter 7_

_…lost in the see-thru…_

"So, what's the plan this year, Hel?  More mischief?  I got your letter at you getting your granddad's invisibility cloak.  And how could Professor Snape take up the Dungbombs I sent!  As if we'd use them!"

Helena laughed and said, "He knows we'd give them to Peeves."

"Well, of course!"

"But," said the girl suddenly, her eyes shining, "I do have a bunch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes to use.  Aunt Tasha is so good with Illusion Charms…"

"Half of those are ours!" exclaimed Cole, suddenly appearing in the door of the two sixth years compartment.

"Heck they are!" growled Helena.  "You should have remembered to ask Uncle Fred for some."

"But I _forgot!_"

"That's why you have me, bro," quipped Caleb, shoving his twin into the room.  Unlike their uncles, neither of the second set of Weasley twins looked alike except for their freckles.  Cole was the shorter of the two, built stocky like his twin uncles and Percy.  He had the flaming hair customary of the Weasley family along with blue eyes and had a personality rather like his father's.  Caleb, on the other hand, had their father's lanky build (though he had yet to truly hit his growth spurt) and blue eyes but their mother's dark hair and pale complexion.  Both had equal footing in the mischievous category.

"See," said Helena to Cole, "you don't have to get any of mine.  Plus, as if I'd give them to you when they were my _birthday present_."

"She's right, you dunce," snapped Caleb, frowning at his twin.  "Sheesh.  Sometimes I can't believe you're my brother."

"_Oy!_"

Caleb smirked and said, "Well I _can't_."  He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arm across his chest as he blew a lock of black hair off his face.  After a moment he looked at Helena and asked, "Have you seen Tara?"

Helena shook her head and looked at Evan, who shrugged.

"Well, that's strange," muttered Caleb.  "She said she was going to find us.  Oh well.  C'mon, Cole, let's go find her."

"But…"

"_Now!_"

"Fine," grumbled Cole and trailed after his twin.  Evan looked after them then chuckled.

"Well," he said, "that always proves to be interesting."

Helena looked at him for a long moment then burst out laughing.  Evan frowned at her and leaned back in his seat, looking perturbed.

"It wasn't _that_ funny, Hel."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I'm not a spaceman 

_But on the other hand_

_I never really did fit in this world_

_Heads up to misfits_

_The one's that don't fit_

_I know that you know who you are_

_Powerman 5000 – Theme to a Fake Revolution_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 8 

_…know who you are…_

The first half of the 2019-year at Hogwarts went splendidly well.  Helena managed to avoid detentions throughout the entirety of it.  Evan, however, managed to get three in one day: one from Professor Snape, one from Professor McGonagall, and one from Sirius Black – the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.  And that was in the first week.

But as December approached, several people in the castle began to get rather nervous.  Most of them were the professors but one student was worried.

Helena was deeply dreading the 25th of December.  Not only would she be practically alone in the castle as Evan, the twins, and Tara (George and Angelina's daughter) would be returning to their respective homes for Christmas holidays but also that dream would reoccur that night.

Not to mention the fact that her father, Harold James Potter, the Dark Prince, would be released form Azkaban.

She knew that her godfather, Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, the Weasley's, Remus, and Hagrid were all worried as well.  Not only for her but for the wizarding world.  Voldemort was still at large but waiting…waiting for his Prince to return.  Then he might very well come for _her_, his so-called _Heir_.

Helena rolled over in her bed and snorted into her pillow.

Damned if she let them take her without a fight!  She would _never_ serve Voldemort – _NEVER!_  She was not her father.

What Helena could not understand was what had driven her father to Voldemort's side.  He had murdered her _grandparents_ for Slytherin's sake!  Certainly her father had never known them – much as she had never known him – but that was no reason to just up and turn friendly towards the snake.  Since she had been told about her father's treachery (as she thought of it), she had wondered what had made him turn.  For all the stories she had heard from the Weasley's, he had been happy.  Then why?  _Why?_

Helena's punched the emerald pillow and turned onto her side, bright green eyes almost glowing in the dark of her dormitory.  She could hear the easy breathing of the other girl's.  They had fallen asleep ages ago.  Usually Helena would have already joined them.  But every time the 25th of December began to roll around, she found herself sleepless.

The 25th was coming even closer now.  Tomorrow everyone who was not staying over hols was packing up and leaving.  Helena would also be packing, but not to leave.  She would be moving down the hall to her godfather's quarters.

_That's it_, thought the dark-haired girl suddenly, sitting up.  She threw her blankets off, disrupting Hekate's sleep at the end of the bed.  The snake hissed in annoyance and slithered out from under her blankets, muttering.

"_What are you doing awake at this time of morning, mageling?_"

"_Going to the common room_," spat Helena in response.  She reached out a hand and Summoned the topmost blanket from her bed, which was the thickest and warmest.  It pulled itself off the mattress and flew to her hand.  Hekate came with it, cursing with the same vigor as a Muggle sailor.  Helena let the asp curl about her neck as she left her dorm and descended the stairs into the common room.

The room had been vastly remodeled since Helena's arrival at the school.  As soon as she had seen it, she had thought it look unwelcoming and cold.  And it had been.  Upon being dragged up to Gryffindor Tower by Evan, she had quickly become attached to the warmth of their common room.  After second year, she took matters into her own hands, rearranging the Slytherin common room over the Christmas holidays with the help of a few of Evan's friends who were staying.  Since then a few Slytherins had become friendlier with the more welcoming decor but it had changed very few others views.  It had also made Helena a few enemies but the girl only scoffed at them.  She had worse enemies than a few pissed off Housemates.

After all, which was worse: Voldemort or a third year Slytherin?

Helena trounced into the room and curled up on a Muggle beanbag.  One of Evan's friends had suggested them as she was Muggleborn and Helena had relented.  And had not once regretted it.

Pulling the thick, Slytherin green comforter over herself, Helena propped her chin in her palm and stared into the fire.  She sat like this for a long time before Hekate's voice broke into her thoughts.

"_What are you thinking about?_"

"_My father_," replied Helena, her eyes still on the fire.  "_Though really you couldn't call him that._"

"_Why?_"

"_Because he's never been around for me.  He turned to the Dark, Hek.  Y'know, that's really the only reason I was ever born.  I was to be his master's Heir._"

"_Things did not obviously turn out that way_," said Hekate, tickling her arm with his tail.

"Stop that," hissed Helena in English, batting at the tail.

"_Hey…_"

"_Don't tickle me, silly one.  Or I shall tickle you_."  Helena reached up and scratched the snake's chin as she said this, causing him to jerk away violently.  "_I told you_."

"_Fine_," said Hekate in a surly tone.  "_What happened to your sire, mageling?_"

"_He's been in Azkaban prison since before I was born.  Uncle Sev thinks he should have been thrown in there for the rest of his life.  But that foolish Minister let him off._"

"_So he shall be released?_"

Helena only nodded in response.  Hekate flicked out his tongue and hissed softly.

"_What will that mean for you, mageling?_"

"_Nothing_," replied Helena.  "_Uncle Sev would kill him before he'd allow my father to get near me.  Really, he's more of a father to me than my real one._"

"_He has a dark soul, that one_," said Hekate.

"_He was the original Dark Prince_."

"_Ah._"

Helena looked down at the asp for the first time and asked, "_Do I have a dark soul, Hek?_"

"_No, mageling. It is there, aye, but your soul is not dark.  It is the brightest I have ever seen.  I marvel at its brightness.  You are not a dark creature.  And perhaps your father is not._"

Helena forced a smile and said, "_You may be right, Hek.  But I doubt it._"

"_Why?_" asked Hekate.

"_Why else would he have turned against those he loved?_"  Her voice was rising in anger.  _"Why else would be have tricked my mother into believing he had changed so she would sleep with him and produce me?  What else but a dark soul could do something like that?_"

"_One who feared for the safety of those he loved?_"

Helena was struck by the words.  She had once thought that same thing of her father, that he had been protecting his loved one's from Voldemort when he had joined him.  But she had thrown that dream away years ago.

"_I doubt it, Hek._"

"_Why, mageling?  He is your father._"

"_I know_," whispered Helena.

"_Why not believe in him?_"

There was a long silence after this question.  Hekate was put off by it.  And frightened.

"_Mageling?_"

Helena looked into the fire and whispered in a voice that was almost not a voice, "_I'm not sure if even believe in myself, Hek._"


	5. 9: chance of life :: 10: happy music

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Here's the chance of life_

_Get ready, set – fly – high_

_Above the fear of your mind_

_Go for it, its hit or miss_

_Too late for you to quit_

_You gotta show them how bad you really want this_

_Unknown – Live Your Dreams_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 9 

_…chance of life…_

"25th of December."

"Yep.  Can't believe this bloke's getting out."

"Damn right.  But we can't keep 'em.  C'mon.  Let's go let the bugger out."

"Fine.  But I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You've always got a bad feeling about this."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Right."

Two men, both dressed in an Auror's navy robes, mounted the steps leading up to the first cells.  Their robes billowed behind them as they turned right at the top of the stairs and began to walk down the corridor, the heels of their boots loud in the quiet.  They walked past cell after cell, some whose occupants were quiet, others were the occupants were not so quiet.  The three Malfoy's, in particular, were not so quiet.

"I'll cut out your heart…"

One of the Aurors looked at the cell, where a leering Lucius Malfoy looked out with a crazed look in his gray eyes.  The other nudged him in the ribs and said, "Ignore him."

"Ignore him," mocked Draco Malfoy as they passed his cell, his voice coming from where he sat on the floor behind the door.

"_WHORE'S!_" shrieked Narcissa Malfoy as the two Aurors went past her cell, reaching one claw-like hand out at them.  A dementor came swooping up behind the Aurors, causing all three Malfoy's to scramble to the back of their cells.

"Nuts," muttered the Auror who had looked at Lucius Malfoy.

The other frowned and said, "They're supposed to be that way.  Its _him_ I worry about."

There was silence again as the two continued down into the depths of the prison.  On and on they went, further and further in, the dementors keeping away from the area where they were traversing.  Still, one Auror shivered.

"We're here," said the second Auror.

They had arrived at the cell they were seeking.  The inside of the cell was dark but there was one window, high up in the wall, through which the first rays of dawn streamed.  It lit the figure sitting still as Death on the cot in the corner, showing long dark hair matted from sixteen years imprisonment and a tall but horribly thin frame.  The face was hidden.

"Y'sure we have to do this?" said the first Auror quietly.

"_Quiet!_" snapped the second, glaring at his counterpart.  He then stepped up to the cell door and said, "Mr. Potter."

When there was no answer or sign of a response, he said in a louder voice, "Mr. Potter."

"Good evening, gentlemen," came the response, spoken in a voice that crackled from almost no use in sixteen years.  But it almost immediately became stronger and clearer as it spoke.  "What brings two Aurors to my humble abode?"

The first Auror shifted nervously while the second replied, "It's the twenty-fifth of December, Mr. Potter."

"And the year, my good man?"

"Two thousand and nineteen."

"Ah…" was all that come from the cell.  After a moment the figure on the cot shifted then stood, slowly, straightening out a six-foot frame.

The second Auror repressed a shudder and reached into his cloak for a key.  One key unlocked all of the cells in Azkaban prison.  Neither Muggle nor magical means could duplicate it and the cell doors could not be opened in any other fashion.  He slid the key into the lock and turned it.  The bolts in the door clicked open.

Suddenly there was movement inside the cell.  The Auror in front of the cell door saw it but had no time to move as the prisoner shot forward, throwing the door open and shoving the Auror into the wall.  It was enough of an impact to crush the Auror's ribs and bury an inch of the steel door in the rock of the wall.

"_Stup…_"

The other Auror never got a chance to let his spell off.  The prisoner _sprang_ away from the door and grabbed his wand arm, spinning around and jerking the arm forward at the same time.  Screams filled the prison as the Auror's arm was torn from its socket.  The prisoner's elbow came up swiftly, catching the Auror in the chin – hard.  As the Auror sunk, unconscious, to the stone floor, the prisoner pulled the wand from limp fingers and twirled it in his own.

"Stop," croaked the Auror behind the door as he watched this go on.  He could barely breathe…

"Don't breathe," hissed the prisoner, twirling the wand in his long fingers.  "As it is, you're going to die.  Don't hasten the process."  He paused then turned towards the Auror, who had been seeing his back before then, and smiled, flashing only vaguely yellow teeth.  His eyes were still not visible.  "Already," the prisoner continued, "your ribs have punctured your lungs.  By now they are half filled with blood.  And soon (he sounded delighted at the thought) you will be breathing blood.  Then you will die."

"Bastard," hissed the Auror, coughing.

"Tut, tut.  Don't speak either.  Ah, yes…  _Avada Kedavra!_"

The other Auror, who had begun to stir, was engulfed in the green light.  Behind the cell door, the Auror glared at the prisoner then breathed his last, blood bubbles forming on his lips.  The prisoner stood there for a long moment then chuckled.

"And I thought Aurors were supposed to be good fighters…"

He turned and began to walk down the corridor of prison cells.  When he reached the Malfoy's, he found the dementor still there, guarding the three.  Scowling at the creature, he snapped, "Obeying Ministry orders again?  That just will not do…"

The wand flicked and the dementor _screamed_.  All through the prison, the screams echoed until they finally stopped.  The dementor was gone except for its black robes, which were vaguely smoking.  The prisoner smirked then threw away the wand, which had turned blackened and was also smoking from the smell.

"Worthless piece of…ah, hello, Malfoy."

"Potter, Potter," sang Draco Malfoy, staring blindly out of his cell.  The prisoner shook his head and said, "What a waste…oh, nevermind, you were a waste in the first place.  Good bye."

"Cut out your heart…" hissed the crazed Lucius Malfoy as the prisoner passed.

"A pity they couldn't have done that earlier," muttered the prisoner as he continued through the corridors.  Several inmates cried out to him from their cells but he ignored them.  He had places to go, people to see.  And absolutely no time to waste with the retches of wizard kind.

Finally he reached the top of the stairs leading down to the main entrance of Azkaban.  Windows, high in the walls, let sunlight through.  It bathed the steps in its light and he stood there for a long moment, feeling the warmth return to his body.

He laughed and finally looked up into the sunlight.  Emerald eyes half-closed in pleasure, Harry Potter shook his matted black hair from his face and enjoyed the sunlight.

Then, smirking, he started down the steps.

The Dark Prince had returned.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Everybody likes a celebration_

_Happy music and conversation_

_I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a clue_

_In the corner there's a couple dancing_

_From the kitchen I can hear them laughing_

_Oh, and I_

_I wish I was celebrating too_

_Sawyer Brown – This Night Won't Last Forever_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 10 

_…happy music…_

"He's out," said McGonagall, leaning into Severus Snape's office.

"How wonderful of you to remind me," snarled the dark man without looking up at her.

"He _murdered_ the two Aurors who went to released him."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"You to be a little more worried about it!" snapped McGonagall, throwing a copy of the Daily Prophet on the Potion Master's desk, right on top of the paper's he was grading.  "He could very well come after Helena!"

"Not yet," said Severus, putting the paper aside and returning to his grading.

McGonagall stood there for a long moment, fuming, then snapped, "You are an infernal man," before she turned and stormed off.

When she was gone, Severus looked up.  He smiled grimly in his success at pissing her off once more then turned his black gaze upon the front page of the Prophet and the picture of Harry Potter.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Here she was.  Again.  Once more standing in the land of fire and ash._

_But this time it was – different._

_The dancing figures in the smoke were no longer there._

_Only the green-eyed apparition remained.  And he was smiling at her._

_As he always did, he reached out his hand – only this time he reached out both as though to hug her._

_"Come home, daughter."_

_She pulled back away from him, shaking her head.  But her feet moved forward._

_"No!"_

_"Come," he said._

_"No!  I won't!" she screamed, trying to get away.  But she continued to walk forward._

_"Come."_

_"No!  No, Merlin, please, no!  Uncle Severus!  UNCLE SEV-ER-US!!"_

_She still moved forward.  Only inches away now…  His hands were by her shoulders._

_"NO!"_

_Her arms opened.  His began to close about her…_

"_NOOOOOOOO!_"

Helena threw herself violently from the dream, her body in the waking world jerking and throwing itself upon the floor.  Her shoulder hit freezing stone, jolting her fully into wakefulness.  But the dream was still there, lingering in the back of her mind.

Abruptly her door was thrown open and her godfather entered, dressed in his nightshirt and dark pants.

"_Lena?_"

He knelt beside her, his worn face etched with worry.  Nimble hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her up into a sitting position, her back against his chest.

"Lena?  Helena, answer me."

Helena shivered and Severus frowned.

_She's never had this bad a reaction to that dream_, he thought.  Gently he shook her.

"Helena?  Helena Lilliane Granger!"

There was still no response and the sixteen-year-old shivered against him.  Severus grasped her arm and found it like ice.  He gently untangled her sheets from about her, noticing that the entire _room_ felt like ice.  Frowning, he slipped his arms under her and picked her up, carrying her out into the main room of his quarters (which were not, to popular belief, green or cold).  Her door slammed shut behind him and he turned to scowl at it, before he marched across the room into his own bedroom.  He lay the sixteen-year-old down on his bed and tucked the sheets about her, placing a Warming Charm on them before he went back into the main room.

Stalking over to the fireplace, he snarled, "_Incendio_."  The fire abruptly leapt to life, as did half the torches about the room.  Then he scowled at the room and bellowed, "_Dobby!_"

The house-elf appeared with a _pop_, looking sleepy and worn.  But his large, green eyes were wide and awake.

"Professor Snape called?"

"Yes," hissed Severus.  "Go and tell Professor Dumbledore to come down here.  _Immediately._"

"Yes, Professor Snape!"

The house-elf disappeared with a loud _crack_ and Severus snorted.  He scowled again then turned and went back into his bedroom, where Helena was shivering on the bed.  A worried frown appeared on his face as he slowly sat down on the bed and reached out to touch her shoulder.  She jerked violently away from him, her eyes flying open as she cried out wordlessly.

Severus pulled back slightly when Helena jerked away from him.  One, she had never done that.  Two, her emerald eyes had gone completely opaque.

"Stay away!" she cried, scrambling away from him.  "I won't!  I won't do it!"

"Helena!" snapped Severus, dark eyes narrowing.  "Helena, its only a dream!"

"No," murmured Helena, backing away.  The image of her dream was trapped before her eyes.  Every surrounding was made of fire.  Every person was made of shadow and ash.  And that made them one of _them_.  In some part of her mind, she knew that wasn't the real world.  It wasn't the world she'd grown up in.  But it was what she currently saw and she was panicking.

"Severus?" said a voice from outside suddenly.

Helena and Severus looked up in the same instant.  Severus saw Dumbledore.  Helena saw a shadow with blazing blue eyes.  She whimpered and hid behind a pillow.

Dumbledore blinked when he saw the generally brave girl hiding and looked at Severus.

"What happened?"

"Its that dream again, Albus.  But…"

"But?"

"Something's wrong.  She's never reacted this way before."  Severus pointed at her opaque eyes, which were peering around the pillow and growled, "And _that_ has never happened before!"

Dumbledore frowned and took a step forward, causing Helena to hunker down behind the pillow.  He pulled back, blue eyes grave behind his half-moon glasses.  After standing there for a moment, he looked at the man sitting on the bed and asked, "Where is that snake the Weasley twins gave her?  Perhaps it can get through where we cannot."

"Hekate?"  Severus frowned and tried to remember where he'd last seen that infernal creature.  Finally he rose and left the room.  He unlocked the door of his private lab and entered, searching under cauldrons until he found the sleeping asp.  Grabbing it by the back of its head, he snarled, "There you are."

"_Infernal human!_" snarled Hekate, coiling his body about Severus' arm.  "_Put me down!_"

Severus scowled at the snake and returned to the bedroom.  He grabbed the asp's tail and forcefully uncoiled it from his arm, throwing in upon the bed before it could strike him.  Hekate snapped in annoyance then he spotted Helena cowering behind the pillow.

"_Mageling?_"

Helena jerked when she heard the snake's voice.

"_Hek?_"

"_Mageling, what are you doing that your guardian must awaken me?  And why are you hiding?_"

"_Guardian?_" exclaimed Helena.  "_That's not my godfather!_"

Hekate pulled himself up and looked back at Severus.  Then he looked at Helena and blinked his black eyes.

"_Ah…I think you are a bit misled.  That IS your – ahem, godfather._"

"_What?_" exclaimed Helena, poking her head around the pillow.  She blinked several times but the two shadow forms were still there.  Looking at the asp, which was – oddly enough – in his own colors, she said, "_What are you talking about?_"

Hekate sighed then blinked again.  He had finally spotted Helena's eyes.

"_Your eyes are blinded, mageling._"

"_Blinded_…" breathed Helena.  She closed her eyes for a moment and looked up.  For a half-second her sight and her eyes returned to normal before they were flooded with the vision of her dream again.  "_Blinded!  Blinded by that stupid…_"

Abruptly her vision cleared and she could see reality.  The memory of the dream loomed bright and she shoved it to the back of her mind, letting out a cry and clutching her head.

"Helena…"

Helena looked up into her godfather's worried face then turned away, her dark hair covering her eyes.  She said softly, "I should have told you about my dream long ago, Uncle."

"You don't…"

"I do," snapped Helena.  "Its important that you know.  You too, professor."

Severus nodded in defeat and looked at Dumbledore, who stood silently, his hands tucked in his sleeves.  Helena picked up Hekate, who curled around her wrist with his head resting on the back of her hand.  The dark-haired girl stroked the snake's back for a long moment before she lifted her head and began to speak.


	6. 11: tears of rage :: 12: smile and remem...

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_God, I feel like hell tonight_

_With tears of rage I cannot hide_

_I'd be the last to help you understand_

_Are you strong enough to be my man?_

_Oh oh…_

_Sheryl Crow – Strong Enough_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 11 

_…tears of rage…_

As soon as Evan got back into Hogwarts and had his trunk in Gryffindor Tower, he went racing for the dungeons.  He was probably the only Gryffindor in history to know the location of the Slytherin common room and knew that he shouldn't be running towards it (as teachers might get ideas and follow him, finding out that he knew) but he had to.  Over Christmas hols, Helena's father had been released from Azkaban.  Or at least he was supposed to be.  Now he was a fugitive.  He'd killed the two Aurors who had gone to let him out and now he was loose.  Harry Potter, the Dark Prince, was loose and Evan was one of the few people in the wizarding world who knew what that could mean for Helena.

"Mr. Longbottom!" yelled Professor McGonagall as he blew past her.

_Oh shit_, thought Evan, blatantly ignoring her and speeding up.  He was worried about his best friend and he'd be damned if he let a soul stop him from checking on her!

"Sorry, Nick!" he yelled over his shoulder and he plowed through the Gryffindor ghost, who was staring blankly after him.

Finally, he reached the dungeons and practically leapt down the stairs that led down into them from the part of the castle that was above ground.  He got lost on his way to the Slytherin common room (the dungeon corridors tended to move at times) but finally found it, recognizing the tapestry that hung right beside the hidden entrance.

To those who knew it, the entrance to Slytherin house would open, not only by password, but by Parseltongue.  Helena had been trying to teach Evan the language since she had discovered she, like her father, could speak it but they had not gotten very far.

"_Your mother was a…_  No, that's not it."

_"Brave, brave sir Robin…_  No."

"_I am Death…_  No!"

"_What are you…_  Damnit!"

"_Someone singing in the choir… _ BUGGER!"

"_Open damnit!_"

The stone wall slid aside and Evan charged in, his yellow eyes immediately falling upon Cadius Malfoy.  He stormed over to the other boy, who look up at him and snapped, "What are _you_ doing in here, Longbottom?"

"Looking for Hel," replied Evan, personally thanking the summer's he sometimes spent with Hel for allowing him to copy some of the expressions of her godfather.  "Where is she, Malfoy?"

"Granger?  Haven't seen her."

Evan scowled and snapped, "I can tell you're lying, Malfoy.  Now _where is she?_"

Cadius snorted and said, "Girl's dorm."  As Evan headed into that direction, the dark-haired boy yelled after him, "But I warn you, Longbottom, she threw out Wilkins and Rook earlier!"

Evan only snorted in reply and continued on into the girl's dormitory, walking along until he found the sixth years.  Easing the door open, he called, "Hel?"

"_Out!_" shrieked a voice from Evan's ankle and he jumped back.  Hekate, Helena's asp, hissed at him, his eyes gleaming darkly.  Evan eyed the creature and backed up, calling again.  "Hel?"

"Evan?" came a weary response.  Helena's head suddenly poked out the door of the bathroom and she snapped, "Hek!  Let Evan in!"

The snake grumbled something but moved away from the door, allowing Evan to enter.  As he closed the door behind him, Helena ducked back into the bathroom, saying, "I'll be out in a minute, Ev."

Evan nodded and settled down on the edge of Helena's bed – which he identified by the fact that her leather coat was thrown on top of the trunk sitting at the end of it.  He twiddled his thumbs absently while he waited, watching Hekate as the snake slithered across the floor to the bathroom door.

The aforementioned door swung open suddenly and Helena ambled out, clad in only a towel.  Her dark hair, which had appeared to have recently been hacked off below her ears, clung to her head in dark spikes.  Evan's eyes threatened to bug out of his head at this sight.  He'd seen Helena in many things (ranging from a bathing suit – a sight _very_ few had seen – to a full suit of armor when she'd been Joan of Arc for a Halloween Ball) but **_never_** a towel.

Helena seemed to sense his discomfort and blushed scarlet, which barely showed against her dark tan.  She clutched the edges of the towel tight in one hand and opened her trunk with the other, not noticing when Hekate wrapped himself about her ankle.  As she bent to dig through it, she said, "What's going on in the outside world, mate?"

"_Besides_ your father getting out of Azkaban?" asked Evan, trying not to focus on the expanse of bare back that the cropped hair and towel showed.

"Yeah," replied Helena in a dark tone.  "Besides that piece of news straight from the mouth of Hell."

"People are in a panic.  They're certain Voldemort's going to show up any minute."

"He just might," commented Helena.  "He's got his precious Prince back now."

Evan frowned and said softly, "All else he needs is his Heir."

The lid of the trunk slammed down and Helena's emerald eyes burned with a scarlet light as she glared at him.  One hand whipped forward and grabbed the front of Evan's shirt, jerking him towards her.  This new vantage provided him with a view down into the space between the towel and Helena's body.

"I will _never_ be his Heir," snarled she, bringing Evan's attention up from the view down her front to her face.  "Not as long as there is breath in my body will I conform to his will!"

"I believe you, Hel," choked Evan, his breath slightly cut off by the grip she had on his shirt.  "I know you'd never go to him.  _Either_ of them."

The scarlet light dimmed in her eyes and Helena heaved a sigh, loosening her grip on her friend's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Ev," she sighed.  "I've not been myself lately."

"I understand," said Evan, trying his best to keep his eyes on her face and away from the view the towel afforded him.

Helena shook her head and gave him a sad smile, saying, "No, you don't understand, Ev.  But you try."

"I understand about your mum.  Mine…"

"I know, Ev.  But you've got yer da."  Helena paused as her Cockney accent grew slightly stronger.  She and her mother had lived in the London slums for the first four years of her life (hiding from both the wizarding world and Voldemort) so her accent was a mixing of that area and the cool lilt of her godfather's Welsh that she'd picked up.  "And e's a good man.  But Ah've got nobody.  Uncle Sev's a peach but e's nah me da.  Ah'm as good as 'n orphan."

"Your not alone, Hel," whispered Evan.  "What's family really?"

Helena shrugged, looking forlorn.  Evan rose to his feet at this and pulled her into a gently hug.

"It's the people you love you.  _That's_ family, Hel.  And you've got a whole wagonload of people that love you."

Helena sniffled and lifted her head to look at him with misted eyes.  "Do _you_ love me, Ev?" she asked softly.

Evan smiled and pulled her close, burying his face in her wet hair.  "More than life itself," he whispered into her ear, sending a quiver through the body clasped tight against his.

They stood like this for a long time, locked together by their arms.  Then Helena whispered, "Thanks."

Evan said, "You never need to thank me, Hel.  I'll do all you ask and I will _never_ betray your trust.  I _swear_ it."

Green eyes looked up into yellow and Helena whispered in a childish tone, "By your heart?"

"By my heart," responded Evan wholeheartedly.

Helena smiled up at him then gently pulled away from his grasp.  Evan let her go, sitting back down  on her bed as disappeared into the bathroom to change.

When she reappeared, he got up to leave.  But Helena shook her head and waved him back down.  Evan complied, frowning in confusion.

Helena climbed up on the other side of the bed and laid down, looking coolly up at Evan.  The boy eyed her for a moment then slowly laid down as well, freezing when she scooted closer and laid her head on his chest.  After a moment he relaxed and carefully angled an arm around her, pulling her closer.  He leaned his head against hers and whispered, "Are you sure I should stay in here?  If I get caught…"

"Uncle Sev'll understand," injected Helena.  "So'll Aunt Minnie."

Evan couldn't help but smile at the name Helena had long given his Head of House and said, "I hope your right, Hel."

Helena tilted her head up so she could smile at him and replied, "I am."  She then snuggled close and sighed contentedly before closing her eyes.

Evan smiled tightly as he watched his friend fall into the arms of Morpheus.  He _did_ love her – and not just as a friend either.  He'd never had the courage to tell her, being afraid that she didn't have the same feelings for him.

But he remembered overhearing a conversation between Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster when he was a fourth year about – not Helena – but her parents.  McGonagall was under the impression that if Hermione had told Harry about her feelings, he would have never become the Dark Prince.  Dumbledore had told her that that was possible but not probable.  He had then winked in Evan's direction and the fourteen-year-old had fled, fearing a reprimand.  But none had come and he had kept the conversation in his memory.

Now he made a promise.  He _would_ tell Hel what he felt.  Whether she felt the same or not didn't matter.

He just didn't want his friend to follow in her father's footsteps.

And he'd do anything, _anything_, to keep her from that fate.

Even if it killed him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_And for the million hours that we were_

_Well I smile and remember it all_

_Then I'll turn and go out_

_Story's completed_

_Mine is a long way from done_

_Sister Hazel – Champagne High_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 12 

_…smile and remember…_

"My Prince…"

"My Lord," said the Dark Prince, bowing low before his master's throne, unmasked and dressed in the same robes he had left Azkaban in.

"So you return.  And have found me.  I expected no less."

"Return, yes, my Lord.  Where else might I have gone but to you?"

An alabaster hand tapped long fingers against the arm of the throne and red eyes narrowed slightly.  "Indeed," said Voldemort, frowning slightly.  "You managed to bring forth my Heir, you know.  A girl-child."

"I am pleased to hear that I succeeded in your wishes, my Lord.  Where is this child?"

"Hogwarts.  With your…_predecessor._"  'Predecessor' was spat out in a venomous tone.  "The Traitor."

"I will retrieve her if that is your will, my Lord.  Snape will be no difficulty to defeat.  He's old.  Out of practice."

"_Praecipito_."  The Prince was thrown down onto the cold, unyielding stone on his face by an invisible force.  "Do _not_ underestimate him.  He is _still_ your predecessor and he has reason to kill you."

The Prince slowly pushed himself up off the floor, rising only to his hands and knees.  "May I inquire this 'reason', my Lord?" he asked.

"He is the godfather of your girl-child."

"_Him?_"

"_Yesssss,_" hissed Voldemort.  "Beware, my son.  You may have almost defeated him before but remember what stopped you."

Emerald eyes burned dark.

"_I remember._"

"Do not make the same mistake twice.  _Kill_ Severus and bring me your girl-child."

"I will, my Lord."

"I know you will," hissed Voldemort.  "_Crucio!_"

The screams of Harry Potter echoed through the confines of the dark maze of dungeons as he was tortured for sixteen years of absence.

A/N: If anyone has anything to say about Evan's behavior, what else do you think a sixteen-year-old male is going to do when greeted with a sixteen-year-old female in a towel?  Even if it _is_ they're best friend.


	7. 13: lines are crossed :: 14: pray in the...

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_.  The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission.  _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002.  The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I need a sign_

_To let me know you're here_

_All of these lines are crossed over the atmosphere_

_I need to know if things are gonna look up_

_'Cause I feel us drowning in this sea spell from a cup_

_Train – Calling All Angels_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 13 

_…lines are crossed…_

Shrill, feminine shrieks ripped Evan from the arms of Morpheus and he opened one eye to blearily peer around.  He was still in Helena's dormitory with the aforementioned girl's body pressed up against his side only there was a slight difference now.

There were other occupants in the room.

And the shrieks of the girls brought more.

First in was Cadius Malfoy, who smirked superiorly and remarked to a second-year who came in behind him, "Go get Professor Snape.  I'm certain he'll be thrilled to know that we have a _Gryffindor spy_ in our dungeons."

"Oh, go slither back under your rock, Malfoy," snapped Evan, coming into full wakefulness.  "You've known I was here since lunch."

Cadius arched a white-blond eyebrow.

"Your point, _Longbottom?_"

Evan growled in the back of his throat and snarled, "Y'know, your _father_ may have been able to scare _mine_ but _you_ can just stop trying to do that same to _me_. 'Cause, guess what, _Cad?_  (Cadius bristled at the name)  Unlike _you_, I'm not a perfect little copy of my father."

Cadius' blue eyes (the only feature he inherited from his mother and not his father) glinted and he snapped, "My father is a hell of a lot better than yours, Longbottom!"

"Is that why he's been rotting in Azkaban for sixteen years?" spat Evan with a feral smile.

Cadius bristled again and snapped, "I could say the same about _Granger_ there!"

Evan's yellow eyes narrowed at that.

"Don't even go there, Malfoy."

"And _why not_, Longbottom?  Shouldn't _everyone_ know who's our dear spitfire's father?"

Evan began to pull himself away from Helena, growling, "I'm warning you, Malfoy.  If you dare…"

"_Mister Malfoy_ shall not do anything," snapped Snape as he entered the room, black robes swirling about him.  "Mister Longbottom, may I inquire as to what you are doing in a girl's dormitory?  For that matter, the _Slytherin_ girl's dormitory?"

Evan coolly met the black eyes and replied, "You know exactly why, sir."

Several of the younger Slytherin's tittered at Evan's words, whilst the elder one's smirked, waiting for Snape to give the presumptuous Gryffindor a detention and take as many points as possible.

But that never came.  Snape instead whirled upon the members of his House and ordered them out of the room, even the girl's whose dorm it was.  As soon as they were out, he locked the door and cast an Anti-Eavesdropping Spell on it.  Only then did he turn towards Evan, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand resting lightly on Helena's shoulder.

"Evan, what in Merlin's name did you think you were _doing?_" demanded Severus, frowning at the boy his goddaughter had long ago befriended.  "They would have torn you apart had I not stepped in."

"I'm not afraid of them, sir," said Evan.  "Being around Hel so much, its hard to be afraid of anything."

The dark eyes flashed to the still sleeping form on the bed and a small smile twitched across the thin lips.

"That it is.  But still…in another House?  There will be points for this, lad."

"I knew that when I came down here, sir.  But I had to.  I _had_ to know that Hel was alright."

Severus gave the boy a measuring look.

"You feared for her safety?  Here in Hogwarts?"

"Sir," said Evan with a serious look, "it wasn't her physical well being I was worried about.  It was her _mental_."

Severus nodded, well understanding that.  After Helena had finally explained to him and Albus about her dreams, he too was worried about his goddaughter's mental state.  She was strong, like both her parents, but the gods knew there was only so much one soul could take.

"I see.  Have your worries been…detained?"

"No, sir."  Evan decided to be presumptuous and asked, "Have _yours?_"

Severus eyed the young Longbottom for a moment before saying, "No.  Now I think it is time you return to your House.  Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Yes, sir.  What excuse shall I give Professor McGonagall for the loss?"

Severus smiled at the boy and asked, "Have I ever once needed an excuse to take points from Gryffindor, Mister Longbottom?"

Evan smiled tightly in response and replied, "Never, sir."

"Too true.  Now, head off, lad."

"Hel…"

"She'll be fine," said Severus.  "I suggest you get out of here right now before I am forced to take more points."  He accented this with a demeaning glare.

Evan ducked his head slightly and murmured, "Yes, sir."  With that he turned and left, slipping past a lingering Cadius to exit out into the hallway.

Severus flicked his wand at the door, which snapped shut in someone's face judging from the yelp of pain that followed it.  He smiled slightly at that then gently eased himself down onto the edge of his goddaughter's bed.  Reaching out to touch her shoulder, he whispered, "Lena.  Wake up."

"Mmm," murmured Helena, rolling over so she faced him.  Eyes still closed, one of her hands snaked up and buried itself in the folds of his robes.  Severus sighed and shook his head at this, remembering a little girl who used to do the same thing.

"Lena," he sighed as he watched Hekate slid off the bed with a hiss and a _thump_.

"U'cle?" murmured the dark-haired girl, blearily opening one emerald orb to peer at him.

"Childling, what in Merlin's name were you thinking, allowing him to stay in here?"

Helena blinked at him and said, "Evan?  Where'd he go?"  She began to look around frantically, pushing herself up onto one elbow.

"Back to his Tower, where he belongs," replied Severus.  "He could have gotten into a lot of trouble, you know."

"Hey, I didn't _call_ him down here," defended Helena.  "He came himself.  He was _worried_, Uncle."

"I know _that_.  But you know that when the young Malfoy speaks, the rest of Slytherin jumps.  He could have told them to hex our young Gryffindor and he'd have been in the Hospital Wing for two weeks."

"Malfoy knows not to piss me off, Uncle.  And _he's_ not yet seen me really mad."

Severus smiled grimly and ruffled the cropped despoilment of dark hair.  She had done it without his permission, which greatly perturbed him, but it _was_ her hair.

"No one had yet seen you mad, childling, and I dearly hope no one ever shall."

"Would it be that bad?" asked Helena in a sort of awed tone.

Severus nodded solemnly.

"Judging from what I determined of your father over his years as my student, yes, it would be _quite_ the show."  He gently took her chin in his hand and continued, "You've got power, Lena.  You know that.  And I…I think its time I taught you how to use some of it."

The emerald eyes lit up at that and Helena breathed, "Really?"

Severus nodded solemnly and held up a hand to stop her oncoming cheer.

"It will be difficult, you understand.  _Very_ difficult.  You know from experience that I am a hard taskmaster."

Helena nodded and Severus rumbled, "I will be even _harder_ on you during _this_.  Whatever you learn, remember what the powers you have were originally intended for.  And _never_ use them in that fashion."

"Never, Uncle," swore Helena, throwing her arms about her godfather's chest.  "_I'll_ never use them that way."

Severus sighed and enclosed the girl in a hug, mumbling to himself, "That is what I am afraid of."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Do you pray in the night?_

_Can you appreciate the wind?_

_Well I won't care_

_I won't fight_

_I need you close to see_

_It's the same beginning_

_Cold – Gone Away_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter 14 

_…pray in the night…_

"Parry!  Damnit, childling, _parry!_"

"I'm parrying!"

Severus slapped Helena's blade away with his own in a sharp movement and snapped, "_That_ is not parrying.  _This_ is parrying."  He showed her the move again and continued, "Now, do it!"

"I'm trying!" hissed Helena.  "What does this have to do with you teaching me how to use my powers?"

"I'll get to that.  But first…"

"I know, I know.  _Parry._"

"Exactly.  Again!"

Steel slapped against steel and Severus sighed as once again Helena missed the movement.

"Childling…"

"I'm _trying_, Uncle," sighed Helena, letting her sword arm fall.  "I can't get it."

Severus frowned and said, "Yes, you can.  Now, again!"

"Uncle…"

"_Again!_"

Scarlet flashed momentarily in the emerald orbs and Helena lifted her sword again, holding it lightly.  Severus lunged at her and she successfully parried his blade away with hers.  But she went even further, striving forward into his space, blade flashing.  He went suddenly from offensive to defensive but wasn't worried.  If anything he was proud.

"Halt," he commanded after a few minutes of this.  Helena stopped, panting slightly, and frowned at him.

"What?" she asked.  "I was doing good."

"You left yourself open seven different times," scolded Severus.  "But we'll work on that tomorrow.  At the moment, we're going to have some magical practice."

Helena perked up at the words 'magical practice'.

"Spells?"

"Now I never said _that_…"

Helena's face fell and she sheathed her sword in a swift, hard motion.  Severus noted this and placed his free hand on one of her slender shoulders, his sword held loosely in his other hand.

"Be patient, Lena," he said in a gentle tone.  "This _will_ take time."

"Time we don't _have_," responded Helena in what was partially growl and partially sigh.

Severus sighed as well and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Time waits for no man – or woman -, childling.  We shall just have to make do with what time we have."


	8. 15: new revolution :: 16: inside my mind

  
Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_. The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission. _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002. The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

Run and tell all of the angels 

_This could take all night_

_I think I need a little time_

_To help me get things right_

_Hook me up a new revolution_

_'Cause this one is a lie_

_Foo Fighters – Learn to Fly  
_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_…new revolution…_

Helena, after a particularly grueling practice with her godfather, was strolling idly across the grounds. They'd been practicing for two months now and were getting rather worried. There had been no movement from Voldemort or his Prince as of yet.

It gave Helena shivers to think of what they might be plotting.

She knew her godfather was worried as well so she didn't weigh him down with her own thoughts. Although she wasn't worried about one thing that he was.

Kidnapping.

Helena did not know that her godfather had strengthened the wards as much as he could. She hadn't even considered the thought of her father or a loyal Death Eater coming to kidnap her.

At least…she hadn't yet.

She was walking back towards the castle when she felt it. A sense of something dark and slimy that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Her godfather gave her that sort of feeling when he was angry.

Sudden realization hit and she slowly turned around. Emerald eyes met emerald and five feet away from his daughter Harry Potter smirked.

"Hello, pet," he purred.

Helena shivered at the sounds of his voice. A voice she'd only ever heard before in her dreams.

A voice that called her home.

Home to the darkness from which she'd come.

But her mother had been of the light. And between the dark and the light there is a gray area.

Helena _was_ that gray area.

She was a soul of the light with a dark gift.

And she would not allow this man who had sired her to drag her off into the dark without a fight.

"Hello, Father," she replied, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"How surprising. I would have thought that you wouldn't know me. Seems your mother was just as brilliant as she seemed." He paused and laughed before adding, "Well, except for when she believe I have crossed back over. That was rather stupid of her."

Helena bristled at that remark. She'd never imagined a happy existence between her parents but she had hoped that her father had at least loved his mother. From his words it didn't seem possible.

"What do you want?"

Harry smiled coldly and replied, "I want my daughter at my side. You could have the world with me, Helena."

"I don't _want_ the world," hissed Helena. "And I don't want _you_ in my life."

"I'm your father."

"No. Your just the monster that sired me. _My godfather_ is more of a father to me than you'll ever be."

Harry's face twisted into a snarl and he spat, "You mean the Traitor. The Death Eater's own Judas Iscariot."

"He's no Judas," growled Helena.

"'No Judas?'" repeated Harry. "You'd better get your facts straight, pet. He's my predecessor, the first Prince. He was loyal once upon a time. And part of him still is. Evil like us doesn't just go away."

"I can make it go away."

Harry smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Just like your mother. Thinking you can do anything. You can't deny his darker nature anymore than you can deny your own."

"I can damn well try," growled Helena.

"You will try," said Harry, "and you will fail. Darkness is in your blood, my sweet."

"So it light."

"Perhaps. Ah – hello, Severus."

Helena blinked as her godfather's hand came down on her shoulder all of a sudden. She hadn't even sensed his approach through the feeling exuding from her father. But up close she could feel his magic rolling over her, like it had a life of its own. It made her feel like she was covered in mud with their two powers combined rattling at her senses.

"Potter," growled Severus, eyes narrowed. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Harry extended his arms with a smile and said, "And here I am. Such lovely wards you have now. I've been trying to get through them for _days_."

"You won't. No one bearing the Dark Mark may enter these grounds nor anyone under the control of one bearing the Mark."

"How…ingenious of you. I hope you don't accidentally step out of them." Harry grinned ferally as he added, "I would have so much fun tearing you apart."

"You would try," said Severus stonily.

"And succeed. You've been in the light too long, old man. You've gotten soft."

"And you are just the same as before. Tell me, did you rage when you found out that your own precious Death Eater's murdered Hermione?"

Something akin to anger flashed in those cold emerald eyes and was gone a moment later. But Severus had seen it and he smirked.

Harry snarled, "A simple little Mudblood doesn't matter to me."

"Oh, I think she did. Any witch of Muggle birth would have been ample. But you wanted _Hermione_." Severus paused and tilted his head to the side.

"How long have you loved her?" he asked, quick as a striking snake.

"You are treading on dangerous grounds," growled Harry.

"On the contrary. I'm curious. Were you the one to suggest Hermione? Or did Voldemort?"

"She meant _nothing_."

"No. No, I think she meant something to you. I know you, Potter. I know you quite well. You are me all over again."

"I'm not you," sneered Harry.

"Oh, but you are," purred Severus, taking a step forward. "You turned to the darkness because it was the only option left for you. You became what you are because you got tired of the struggle, tired of all the pain. You locked what's left of your morality in a box and threw it down the deepest well of your mind. But your feelings for Hermione leaked out. They made their way back into you and thawed a little of that icy heart…"

A fireball exploding against the wards made Helena jump. The wards themselves burned for a moment before they slowly faded from sight again.

Harry stood right up close to them now, nearly touching the invisible wall. His eyes locked with Helena's as he said, "Hermione meant nothing to me. The Harry Potter that the wizarding world knew has been long dead. Only the Dark Prince remains. And I want my daughter."

Severus pulled Helena close to him and growled, "Its her choice which side she chooses, Potter."

"Wrong. She's dark. Even if she fights for Dumbledore, she's dark. As are you."

Severus frowned and said, "We all have the right to choose our destinies. You cannot cheat your daughter of that"

Harry scowled at them through the wards.

"My Lord wants her by the ends of the school year. If she does not come to us, Hogwarts shall fall before the train even leaves Hogsmeade."

With that, he was gone.

Helena stared at the spot where he'd been before eh wrenched herself out of her godfather's grasp and ran towards the castle. Severus let her go, following her with an empty-eyed gaze.

* * *

  
Midnight 

_Lock all the doors_

_And turn out the lights_

_Feels like the end of the world_

_This Sunday night_

_There's not a sound_

_Outside the snow's coming down_

_Somehow I can't seem to find_

_The quiet inside my mind_

_John Mayer – Midnight  
_

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_…inside my mind…_

Midnight found Helena curled up on one of the beanbags in the Gryffindor common room. She had torn her comforter from her bed again and was covered with it. Hekate curled at her feet, his tongue flicking out every few seconds.

"Hel?"

Helena lifted her weary head to look at Evan, who was staring at her with sleepy eyes."

"Hi, Ev."

"How'd you get in?"

"Password?"

Evan blinked.

"One of the seventh years tried to kill me," explained Helena.

"_What?_" exclaimed Evan, rushing down the stairs. He knelt hurriedly down beside her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"A little shaken. Hek saved me. Nearly got himself killed too."

Helena reached out to lovingly stroke the sleeping asp where his body met his head. A white bandage was wound tight about the spot like a badge of honor.

Evan silently blessed the Weasley twins gift then growled, "Who was it? _I'll_ kill them for trying to hurt you."

"Damian."

"_Malfoy?_"

Helena slowly nodded.

"But," began Evan, "I thought you two got along. I thought he was a good guy!"

"So did I," whispered Helena. "He's going to be lucky to live through the night. Hek put all of his venom into him."

"If he dies, you know…"

"Cadius. Yeah, I know."

They fell silent for a few moments and then Helena said, "Y'know, I'd like to have known him."

"Who?"

"My father. Before he became the Prince. He must have been a good man for my mother to have loved him."

Evan smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her off the bean bag and onto the floor beside him.

"If she was anything like you, he'd had to have been."

"Mmm," mumbled Helena, curling up against his side. She waved a bit of the comforter at him and said, "Cover?"

Evan's yellow eyes lit up and he replied, "No. I have a better idea."

There was a soft _pop!_ and then a dark-furred wolf sat in Evan's place, its yellow eyes twinkling. Helena smirked and stroked its furry ears, earning a contented growl.

If there was one thing she envied her best friend of more than the fact that he had his father, it was the fact that he was a born Metamorphmagus.

The wolf gave a little shake then laid down in front of the fire, head on its paws. Helena scooted close to it and curled up with her head pillowed on its side. She could hear the wolf's heartbeat resounding loudly through her head, the sound gently lulling he to sleep.

She just prayed that no dreams would come to haunt her.

And they didn't.


	9. 17: heaven must exist :: 18: touch the f...

  
Title:****Lady of the Night 

**A****uthor Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_. The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission. _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002. The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

* * *

_Looking in your eyes_

_Seeing all I need_

_Everything you are_

_Is everything to me_

_And these are the moments_

_I know Heaven must exist_

_And these are the moments_

_I know all I need is this_

_Edwin McCain – These Are the Moments  
_

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_…heaven must exist…_

"Wolf! _Woooooolf!_"

"Shut up," mumbled Helena, rolling over onto her side away from the shrieking voice. She reached up to punch her pillow and it grumbled at her.

_Waitaminute_, she thought. _My pillow's not furry…_

Opening her eyes, Helena pushed herself up on one elbow and prodded the furry object with one finger. The gray wolf lifted its head and turned so it was glaring at her with one sleepy yellow eye.

"Oh," said Helena. "Hi, Ev."

The wolf growled softly and flopped onto its back, wagging its furry tail. Helena laughed and reached out to scratch the silky fur on its belly.

"You lazy bugger."

The wolf lolled its tongue out, laughing in the manner that all canines laugh. Helena just shook her head and tickled the spot just behind its foreleg, where she knew that he was ticklish. The wolf yelped and jerked over onto its side, playfully nipping at her fingers.

"Get away from it, stupid!"

Helena and the wolf looked up in surprise and saw that half of Gryffindor was staring at them.

"Uh, hi," she said ever-so-eloquently.

The wolf snorted and she shot a glare at it out of the corner of her eye.

"Shut up."

"Stop talking to it, Granger, and get away from it!" snapped her year mate Derrick Lancaster as he leaned over the balcony of the boy's stair.

"Its not going to hurt me, you idiot," growled Helena. She reached out and scratched the wolf's ears as gasps went up from the gathered masses. "See?"

"Just get it out of here!" squealed a second year girl with a mass of blonde curls.

Helena rolled her eyes and slowly got to her feet, drawing her comforter about her like a cloak as she picked up Hekate in one hand. She looked down at the wolf and said, "C'mon, boy. We know where we're not wanted."

The wolf gave a soft 'woof' of affirmation and followed her sedately as she strode from the Gryffindor common room.

Once outside, Evan became himself against and shivered, rubbing his hands against his arms.

"Damn, its cold!"

Helena waved a piece of her comforter at him and he took it gratefully, sidling up next to her underneath it. She wrapped an arm about his waist as he pulled the warm blanket tightly about his shoulders.

"Now what?" he asked as they slowly walked barefoot down the corridor.

"We could sneak down to my rooms in Uncle Sev's quarters."

"Are they warm?"

"Toasty."

"Lead on, Macduff."

Helena tried not to giggle and failed. When Evan gave her an odd look, she grinned at him and said, "It's 'Lay on, Macduff.' "

"Oops."

* * *

_I want to run_

_I want to hide_

_I want to tear down the walls_

_That hold me inside_

_I want to reach out_

_And touch the flame_

_Where the streets have no name_

_U2 – Where the Streets Have No Name  
_

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_…touch the flame…_

Down in the dungeons, Helena was curled up against Evan's side in her bed. One hand was burrowed into the folds of his shirt while the other was curled underneath her neck.

Two hours earlier she had slept peacefully with Evan's arms about her.

But now…

Now that peace was shattered.

_She found herself in that land of fire and ash once more._

_Only her and one other._

_Her father._

_"Daughter," he purred, opening his arms to her. "Come. There's nothing for you there."_

_"No," whispered Helena, using all her will to keep herself from stepping forward into his embrace. "I have everything here."_

_"No, you don't."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"You don't have me," said Harry matter-of-factly._

_Helena glared at him and spat, "I haven't had you for years, Father."_

_"But I'm here now."_

_"And still as evil as ever. I'll pass."_

_Harry's features hardened and he growled, "I'm afraid I can't allow that, little one." He strode forward and grabbed her arms, his grip bruising. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not."_

_"No!" shouted Helena, even as she felt her body lean in towards his. "I won't!"_

_"But you will," purred her father as he wrapped her in a hug._

_Helena screamed as tendrils of Darkness slipped into her mind and released something that she had never known lay within her._

_Her own Darkness._

In the waking world, Helena moaned and tossed, her fist gripping Evan's shirt tightly. He awoke slowly as she writhed against him, the dull impact of her knees against his thigh bruising.

"Hel?" he inquired softly, shaking her. "Hel?"

Helena moaned against then her entire body seemed to freeze up, going completely rigid. Evan stared in shock and started to go get her godfather but she then relaxed, sagging against him. He pulled her up so her back was against his chest, his arms about her waist.

"Hel?" he whispered into her ear, his chin nestled in the crook of her shoulder.

He was thrown against the headboard a moment later, a pair of slim hands about his throat. Looking up, he saw a pair of scarlet eyes glaring murder at him.

"_H-Hel?_" he choked, staring, unable to move.

Helena smirked evilly and purred, "Why, yes. Don't look so confused, poor boy. Did you really think your dear sweet Helena was all goodness? Oh, no, no, no."

"Who are you?" gasped Evan. "You aren't Hel…"

"Oh but I am," purred the scarlet-eyed Helena. "I'm her other half. The Dark half. And I'd sooo relish in killing your right now. It'd be such fun to listen to her cry over your broken body!"

"But," she continued, "alas, I cannot. I suppose killing you shall have to wait for later. So sad…"

The hands briefly tightened on Evan's throat, cutting off his breath for a few moments, and then the pressure was gone. Evan opened eyes he hadn't know he had closed and cursed when he saw Helena gone.

Leaping from the bed, he shifted into his wolf form and raced out of the Potion Master's quarters. He found Helena's scent and followed it out onto the grounds.

"Bye, dear boy!" cried Helena joyfully from across the grounds. She waved at him then stepped through the wards, striding over to where a familiar looking man with wild dark hair and emerald eyes stood waiting.

_No!_ shouted Evan mentally, his heart pounding against his ribs. _Hel! No, please, dear Merlin, don't…_

Helena smirked at him, scarlet eyes gleaming, before she turned and hugged the man.

Harry laughed and waved at the wolf before he Apparated himself and his daughter away.

_Nooooooooooooooo!_ Shouted Evan mentally as he threw back his gray head and howled in misery.

Author's Note

Fifty points and a Chocolate Frog to anyone who caught the reference to Neil Gaiman's book _Neverwhere_… Speaking of _Neverwhere_, if you haven't read it, you must! Great book. Neil Gaiman is awesome. I also suggest his Sandman comics. Everyone know all my references to Morpheus in a lot of my stories? Happened after I read the Sandman. Bloody addicting series, it is.

And no, Helena and Evan _didn't_ do anything. There were just sleeping in the same bed. Sorry any Hel/Ev fans…


	10. 19: blankly ahead :: 20: when world's co...

Title: Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_. The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission. _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002. The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

* * *

_Making my way downtown_

_Faces pass and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way through the crowd_

_Vanessa Carlton – A Thousand Miles  
_

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_…blankly ahead…_

"She's _gone?_"

"Apparently we underestimated how far Potter could get into her mind."

Dumbledore frowned and looked over at the tawny-haired teenager who sat sullenly near the window of his office.

"Evan?"

"Sir?" gasped Evan as he lifted his head from his hands. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"We will get her back, child. I assure you."

"Don't lie to me, Headmaster," hissed Evan, his yellow eyes narrowing.

Severus turned away from the two, his hands clasped behind his back. He closed his eyes and saw a memory in his mind's eye.

_"Why did you call me, Miss Granger?" asked Severus._

_Hermione, propped up on pillows in a bed in St. Mungo's hospital, gestured at the bundle in her arms. Severus looked at it then back to the woman before him._

_"And?"_

_"I wanted to ask you to do something for me, professor," said Hermione softly. "Or…not really for me. For her."_

_"Her?" said Severus slowly. His eyes fell on the bundle in her arms and he added, "Your daughter. Potter's daughter."_

_"My daughter," corrected Hermione. "She'll have my name, not his. But I know he'll come after her. I know he will…"_

_"What does this have to do with me?"_

_"I – I wanted to ask you if you would be…no, if you would do me the honor of being her godfather."_

_Severus was dumbstruck for the first time in many years._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"Because you're the only one who can protect her if Harry comes after her."_

_"I couldn't defeat Potter nine months ago."_

_"Wizards get stronger as they age, professor. I've read that. Is it true?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Will you, then?"_

_Severus frowned at the bundle in her arms. He didn't need the responsibility that would come with caring for a child._

_But he owed something to Hermione Granger, didn't he? She had saved his life when Harry was going to take it from him as he lay helpless._

_He owed her a Wizard's Debt._

_Severus found himself angry when he saw the smirk that twisted her lips. She knew she had him. Damn her, she had known it when she had asked him to come here!_

_He smirked. It was almost Slytherinly of her._

_"Very well, Miss Granger," he said. "I accept."_

_"Thank you, professor," breathed Hermione "You don't know how much this means to me."_

_"I'm certain I don't. Now, if that is all…"_

_He turned and had started towards the door when Hermione said, "Professor?"_

_"Yes?" asked Severus without turning._

_"Could you suggest a name? I – I don't know what to call her."_

_Severus turned slowly and eyed the bushy-haired woman for a long moment. Then he looked at the baby girl and said, "Helena."_

_Hermione smiled and looked down at the baby, her eyes shining._

_"Helena Lillianne…"_

_Severus nodded almost to himself as he turned and went to the door, pulling it open. He paused in the doorway and called over his shoulder, "Oh, Miss Granger…"_

_"Sir?"_

_"That was very Slytherin of you to call me here knowing I could not deny you. Very Slytherin indeed, using my Wizard's Debt to you to get what you wished."_

_He could nearly sense her smile._

_"Was that a compliment, professor?"_

_"Perhaps. Good day, Miss Granger."_

_"Good day," said Hermione to the closing door. She then smiled at her daughter and added, "He'll take care of you, Helena. Don't worry…"_

_"He'll take care of you…"_

Severus shook his head sadly and snorted.

Take care of her? Yes, he had done a good job of taking care of Helena.

So good that he had allowed her to slip right between his fingers.

No!

No, he had allowed _Potter_ to slip between his fingers.

It would _not_ happen again.

"Albus?" he said loudly, catching the old wizard's attention.

"Severus?"

He could sense Dumbledore frown on his back and smirked. Dumbledore would try to stop him. He knew he would.

But it wasn't just his Debt to Hermione that had prompted his decision. It was the magic that bound him to Helena as her godfather. And the fact that he loved the girl despite how she annoyed him with her mischievous ways.

He would also not allow a mere child to be dragged into the Dark.

Not against her will.

And not while he could prevent it.

"I'm going."

"Severus…"

"I'm going with you," said Evan, standing up.

Severus turned and gave him a long, hard look.

"Mister Longbottom, these will not be children I shall be facing. They will be fully-qualified wizards along with Voldemort himself. Not to mention Harry Potter, who is without a doubt one of the strongest wizards of this age. This is not work for a child."

"I want to go," said Evan. "I can help. I know I can. Please, sir."

"Evan…"

"I need to know she's alright," said Evan softly, staring up into Severus' dark eyes. "I need to tell her…" He trailed off and Severus nodded, knowing.

Evan had fallen in love with Helena.

But he couldn't allow a sixteen-year-old to battle against the likes of Voldemort and Potter.

Then again…Potter had done it at fourteen.

"Very well," said Severus. "But I warn you now, if you slow me down in any way, I will send you back here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me yet," mumbled Severus. "Albus…"

"Go," said Dumbledore, knowing he couldn't stop either man or boy. "Be careful."

"As mice," said Severus, inclining his head towards the old wizard before he turned and left. Evan smiled reassuringly before he followed, closing the door behind him.

Dumbledore stared at the dark wood for a moment before he muttered, "And so it begins."

* * *

_What is really when your falling over_

_Everything we thought was denied_

_I'm gonna be the one that's taking over_

_Now this is what its like when worlds collide_

_Are you ready to go?_

_Powerman 5000 – When Worlds Collide  
_

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_…when worlds collide…_

"What are we going to do, sir?" asked Evan as he followed Severus out of the castle. The older wizard couldn't help but note that the young man was tailing him like a puppy – an apt description since he often used his Metamorphmagus skills to turn into a wolf.

"We are going to bring her back," replied Severus as he strode across the grounds.

"Uh…how?"

Severus frowned and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose for a moment.

"I shall have to wait until I see what we will be up against. After that I can figure out a plan."

"Oh, that's good. Glad we're not rushing in there without one."

_Close enough_, thought Severus grimly.

Halfway through the gate, he paused.

Should he?

Should he don that garb again?

That mask?

Dare he?

A smirk crossed Severus' face.

Oh yes.

He dared.

"Sir?" said Evan, looking at him curiously.

"A moment, please, Evan," purred Severus as he walked over to the stone pillar that upheld one half of the gates allowing entry into Hogwarts. He pressed his hand against one of the stones and muttered something under his breath to it.

The stone slid aside smoothly, revealing a small indentation in the stone beneath it. A bundle of dark cloth lay there, a sliver of pristine white porcelain peering out from underneath it.

Gently, Severus reached in and pulled out the bundle, allowing the stone to slide back into place. He unfolded the jet-black Death Eater's robes he had put away sixteen years ago and slowly pulled them on.

As he buttoned up the front of the high-collared robes, he heard Evan suck in a gasp of air.

So the boy did know what Death Eater robes looked like.

"Sir…"

"I thought you knew that I was a Death Eater, Evan," said Severus softly as he looked down at the porcelain mask in his hands.

"I always suspected…but I never…"

"I see."

Severus slid the mask onto his face and took in a deep breathe. The mask smelled of old blood and sweat as it had the last time he had worn it.

Ah, memories…

Turning slowly, Severus looked at Evan from behind the slitted eyes of the porcelain mask. The teen gasped and took a step back as he saw the three gold lines slashed across the mask's left eye.

"Merlin's beard…"

"Yes, Evan," purred Severus, taking a step forward. "I was not only a Death Eater but the Dark Prince. The _first_ Prince."

"Fuck me," gasped Evan. "Sir, I never…"

"Knew? Of course not. Now come."

Severus pulled off the mask, taking a deep breath of the cool night air to dispel the smell of blood and old battles that had settled in his nostrils. He slipped it into his pocket as he stepped out of the protective wards. Evan cautiously followed him, looking rather scandalized that he had not know the godfather of his best friend was the original Dark Prince.

Reaching out one long arm, Severus grabbed Evan's and jerked him close.

"Don't move," he growled as he whipped out his wand and Apparated the both of them.

Two minutes after they vanished with a subtle _pop_, the Hogwarts gates swung shut, locking themselves against intruders. The ward against those with Dark Marks entering the school grounds went up as well.

Hogwarts had set her defenses, ready for any confrontation.

It was too bad that those defenses had not saved Helena from her father.


	11. 21: left behind :: 22: turn the tables

**Title:** Lady of the Night****

**Author Name**: Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_. The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission. _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002. The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

* * *

_Lying in my bed_

_I hear a clock tick_

_And think of you_

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion, there's nothing new_

_Flashback, warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Cindy Lauper – Time After Time  
_

* * *

_Chapter 21_

_…left behind…_

Evan sagged against Severus when they Disapparated, his head spinning. He had never Apparated before in his life and to have done so so suddenly had rattled his nerves. His breathe came in ragged, gulping gasps until a gloved hand fell over his mouth.

"Be silent as the grave," hissed Severus' voice in his ear. "Take a moment and get your bearings. When you are ready, draw your wand. Stay directly behind me as we go and do not tarry nor wander off. Nod if you understand me."

Evan nodded and Severus heaved a heavy sigh.

"Good. Are you ready?"

The tawny head nodded again. Severus let his gloved hand fell to his side and with a flick of his wrist, his wand dropped from a sheath on his forearm into his hand. He straightened and waited until Evan drew his wand before he strode over to the door of the dank room they were in. Its walls were cold, slimy stone and water dripped from the ceiling – as though they were under a lake.

Severus flicked his wand at the door, which opened silently on hinges that should have squealed through the rust on them. He waved Evan forward and together they began their slow descent into the depths of the Death Eater fortress.

All of the Death Eater's that remained sixteen years after so many were captured were gathered in the room at the very bottom of the underground fortress. Of the forty there had been, only twenty-nine remained.

That number included the Prince himself.

Severus and Evan – who now sported a Death Eater robe – slipped into the room at the back of the crowd. Both had their cowls pulled low over their faces so no one could recognize them. At least not before they could put their plan into action.

"Bow."

Evan shivered involuntarily as he heard Voldemort's serpentine voice and Severus casually touched his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

The taller wizard was silently blessing the fact that Evan was short for a sixteen-year-old boy. He could see over the heads of most of the other Death Eater's to what was going on beyond their ranks.

There, seated on a stone throne carved into a likeness of the Midgard Serpent of Norse mythology, was Voldemort, his old eyes still gleaming with power. Behind him and to his right, hovered the Dark Prince, masked and standing tall. His green eyes were bright behind the slits in his alabaster mask.

And kneeling before the demonic duo, clad in black fighting leathers with her left arm bared, was Helena. Her short, dark hair fell about her face but what Severus could see what appeared to be a vertical line burned over her left eye.

The Prince's Mark, burned onto his goddaughter's face!

How _dare_ he?

How _dare_ he mar that face with that unholy symbol?

Severus' eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a sneer. For that, Potter would pay dearly.

"Give me your arm, my child."

Evan started and Severus gripped him about the waist.

"We cannot interfere," he hissed into the boy's ear.

"He's going to Mark her!" hissed Evan back.

Severus looked down at him with sadness in his dark eyes.

"I know."

Helena extended her left arm and Voldemort took it in his pale, spidery hands. He laid his left hand onto her forearm just below her elbow as his right gripped her elbow.

"Tonight," he hissed, "we welcome a new lamb into the fold. Sixteen years we have waited for her and now she comes to us – comes to be Marked as one of us. Comes to take her place at her father's side. To take her place as my Heir and Successor."

There was silence from the Death Eater's and the Prince. None dared applaud their dark master.

"Helena Lilliane Granger, you are here of your own will and not another's?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Helena.

"You willingly submit your will to me and give me your utmost loyalty?"

"Until my life ends at your hand or another's, my Lord."

"You willingly take my Mark upon your body? And the Mark of the Prince? To mark your allegiance to us?"

"I live only to serve, my Lord."

"Then be Marked," said Voldemort, his fingers tightening about her forearm. Flesh burned and Evan turned his face away, trying not to smell it – and not to acknowledge that his best friend and the girl he loved was becoming the one thing she had tried her whole life to avoid.

She was becoming what she had been born to be.

Severus closed his eyes as he heard Helena's sharp intake of breath.

_Forgive me, Hermione_, he thought. _Forgive me for being unable to protect your most treasured possession._

"Now," said Voldemort after a moment. "Rise, my child. Rise and take your place at my side."

Helena rose slowly, sliding her sleeve down over the place where the Dark Mark had been burnt into her flesh. She stepped up onto the dais the throne sat upon and took her place at Voldemort's left side.

The Prince turned and held out a small bundle of cloth towards her. Helena looked at it in confusion and Voldemort turned.

"It is a gift, my child. Take it."

Slowly, she reached out and took the bundle from the Prince's hands. Holding it with one hand, she peeled back the cloth to reveal a porcelain mask similar to the Prince's. Only this mask was as black as the leathers she wore.

Three silver bars adorned the left eye, shimmering dimly.

"Put it on," purred Voldemort.

Helena smiled and slipped the mask onto her face, her green eyes shining from behind the slitted eyes. She bowed and murmured, "Thank you for your gift, my Lord."

"Anything for you, my dear Lady," purred Voldemort, reaching from her hand. As hers settled in his, he added, "My Lady of the Night."

"Can we continue, my Lord?" asked the Prince softly.

"Yes. Continue as you will."

"Very well. Come now, Severus. Don't hide back there forever."

Evan jerked in surprise and Severus pushed the boy behind him.

"Fuck," said Evan.

Severus, not quite so eloquent in crisis', looked across the room into his goddaughter's eyes. Trying desperately to reach her.

It didn't work.

"What shall we do with them, my Lady?" asked the Prince, turning his head to acknowledge the Lady of the Night.

The emerald eyes glittered behind the dark mask.

"Kill them."

"Fuck," commented Severus, finding his eloquence in the now life-threatening situation.

"Fuck, fuck, and fuck."

* * *

_How the hell'd we wind up like this_

_And why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Nickelback – Someday  
_

* * *

_Chapter 22_

_…turn the tables…_

"Or better yet," said the Lady. "Allow them to fight. Surely my Lord would enjoy the sport."

"I would enjoy a bit of entertainment," purred Voldemort. "What did you have in mind, my sweet one?"

"Why the old Prince against the new, of course, my Lord. And the boy for me to…play with."

"_'Boy?'_" repeated Evan incredulously.

Severus spared a glance over his shoulder at the teenager and hissed, "Grab the pouch at my belt."

"What…?"

"Just grab it, boy."

Evan reached out and tugged the pouch free, prying its tightly drawn cords open. The moment a small space opened at the bag's top, the spell woven into it earlier activated and it turned into a Portkey. Severus saw Evan's horrified face for only a moment before the boy was gone.

He, at least, was safe.

Severus, on the other hand, was outnumbered, outmanned, and outgunned.

But he wasn't about to give up.

He, after all, had been the Dark Prince once.

Time for him to reclaim the title.

"If it is a fight you wish, Lady," he purred, reaching into his robes. "Then it is a fight you shall have."

He withdrew the porcelain mask from his pocket and slipped it over his face, breathing in the scent of blood and sweat. Slowly, he let loose of all that made him Severus Snape and allowed the creature that was the Dark Prince to take over.

Behind his mask, he smirked.

"Come, my dear successor. Let us dance."

The other Prince laughed and lifted his wand, waving the point in an idle circle.

"As you will, old man."

The Lady stepped behind Voldemort's throne as the Death Eater's moved back, creating an empty space in the center of the room. The two Prince's stepped forward, wands drawn.

Black eyes stared from behind the slitted eyes across the space between them to the green eyes that stared out from behind an identical mask.

"Here we are again, Potter," purred Severus.

"Yes," hissed Harry. "And this time there's no Hermione to save you."

"Nor you, Potter. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Yes, you should have. _I_ wouldn't have missed the opportunity."

Severus smirked behind his mask.

"Trust me, Potter," he growled. "When I get the chance again, I won't spare your life."

"_If_ you get the chance, that is," shot Harry. "_Commoveo!_"

"_Speculum!_"

A light blue half-shield formed into front of Severus and sent Harry's curse ricocheting back at him. He dodged but it struck him a glancing blow anyway, sending him spinning to the ground.

"_Barathrum!_"

A yawning pit opened up underneath Harry but he had already rolled away. He flipped off the ground onto his feet and spun, wand tip glowing violently.

"_Crucio!_"

Severus clenched his jaw as the curse struck him, sending ripples of pain echoing through the nerves in his body. But if Potter thought he could defeat him with _that_ curse, he had another thing coming.

Forcing his body to straighten when it wanted to curl up, Severus lifted his wand arm and aimed it. Green eyes widened behind the alabaster mask, causing the original Prince to smirk.

"I won't be defeated so easily this time, Potter," hissed Severus. "_Perimo!_"

A whirling, golden circle of light flew from Severus' wand and shot across the room. Harry dodged it as it swooped at his head but he missed it as it came back at him. The golden circle dived towards his left arm and struck, cleanly slicing off his hand and half his forearm.

"Fuck!" shouted Harry, clutching the arm to him as it began to gush blood. The golden circle swung around behind him and opened up a gash in the back of his robes as it struck him across the back. Hissing in pain, he swung at it with his wand, sending it towards the gathered Death Eater's.

Severus laughed in triumph as it raked through them, cutting off limbs where it could find them and creating gasping wounds where it couldn't.

Blood pooled on the stones beneath their feet, slipping between the cracks.

"_Diripio!_" shouted Harry, flicking his wand at Severus.

"_Iuguolo!_" roared Severus as Harry's curse opened numerous cuts on his face. He could feel more on his body but by now, with adrenaline pumping through him and the creature that had become the Dark Prince in control, he felt no pain.

As he licked blood from his cut lips, he looked across from him and smiled in triumph as he saw Potter's hand about his throat. Blood seeped from beneath his gloved hand, proof that Severus' curse had struck true.

Soon enough, Potter would bleed to death.

A fitting end for a traitor.

"_Eviscero_," snarled Severus, flicking the tip of his wand up sharply before bringing it down to point at Harry's unprotected stomach.

He tried to dodge to curse but it struck him full on before he could move far. His scream of pain was unheard through the blood gurgling from his cut throat as his robes were sliced open by the curse. It then ripped his stomach open, allowing his blood to pool onto the floor.

Severus walked slowly over to Harry's now limp body, gingerly stepping into the bloody pool. He kicked the holly wand away from the reaching hand then trod hard on that same hand.

Harry's pained gasp was lost in a blood filled gurgle.

"Goodbye, Potter," said Severus as he knelt down by the beaten man. "I hope you have no regrets."

"O-only that I…that I d-did not kill…you," hissed Harry painfully. He coughed suddenly and blood appeared on the mouth of his mask.

Severus reached out and pulled the mask away, revealing a face that was haggard from sixteen years in Azkaban prison. But the emerald eyes still shone with defiance and hate, just as the lips still curled in a sneer through the blood spattered upon them.

"S-see you in H-Hell, professor," sneered Harry.

"I look forward to it," said Severus blandly.

Harry grinned ferally then he jerked, eyes staring at the dank ceiling above them suddenly. His remaining hand came up and grasped the front of Severus' robes, allowing him to pull himself up a little.

"I…" he began.

Whatever he was going to say was lost. Harry James Potter fell back into the pool of his own blood in the next instant, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

He was dead.

"Pity."

Severus looked up at Voldemort, who was frowning at Harry's dead body. The scarlet eyes moved up and met the dark ones that glared from behind the alabaster mask.

"What will you do now, my Angel of Death?" asked Voldemort. "You have slain your successor and my Death Eaters. What shall you do now?"

"He can die at my hand," hissed the Lady of the Night. She stepped out from behind Voldemort's throne, her wand lifted and at ready. "I will not leave my father's murderer alive."

"No," said Severus. "You shouldn't. But I am not the one that murdered your father, Helena. _He_ is." He pointed at Voldemort as he continued, "_He_ is the one who killed the man your father once was. A good man. A foolish, noble fool of a man but a good one."

"My Lord killed no one."

"Look again, child."

"I will _not_," spat Helena. "_Decollo!_"

Severus dodged the curse as it shot at him, rolling out of the pool of blood. He landed on all fours, breathing heavily as he suddenly felt all of the wounds on his body burning with pain. Forcing his screaming nerves to be silent, he steadied himself and then rose, slowly – like Death rising from the ground.

"Very well, child," he said, lifting his wand once more.

"Let us fight."

**Author's Note**

Everyone see where the story title came from?

And all spells used by the two Prince's and Helena in Chapter 22 and any subsequent chapter that do not appear in canon, are from my _A Guide to Curses_. Or from any of my other stories.__


	12. 23: always last :: 24: the world ahead

**Title:** Lady of the Night 

**Author Name:** Saerry Snape

**Rating:** PG-13, may be R in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Inspired by Lady Erised's wonderful Snapefics (specifically _The Prince Returns, When the Past Comes Back, and Betrayal_), Constantine1453's _Harry Potter and the Trials and of His Life_, and my Snapefic _Nothing But the Rain_. The Dark Prince officially belongs to Lady Erised; I use him with her permission. _Lady of the Night_ is the sequel to my fic _The Dark Prince_.

**Summary:** Sixteen years after Hermione Granger gave birth to a dark-haired, green-eyed little girl, the past has returned to haunt the victims of a time in September of 2002. The year is 2019 and The Dark Prince has been released…

* * *

_Did you happen to catch_

_Or did it happen so fast_

_What you thought would always last_

_Has passed you by_

_Is everything speeding up_

_Or am I slowing down_

_Just spinning around_

_And I don't know why_

_Nine Inch Nails – Where is Everybody?  
_

* * *

_Chapter 23_

_…always last…_

"Professor! _Professor!_"

Dumbledore turned in the hallway he was walking down to see Evan rushing towards him. The boy was wearing what appeared to be an oversized dark robe of dubious origin and had a scowling Professor McGonagall at his heels.

"Explain, Albus," she hissed as they stopped.

"Explain what, my dear?"

"Why this boy is wearing the robes of a Death Eater."

Dumbledore looked at Evan. The young Metamorphmagus was panting, his tawny hair matted with sweat and slime. A streak of black dirt was across his cheek and he held a familiar looking bag clenched in his right hand.

The old wizard, of course, knew that bag. He had cast the spells upon it himself, at Severus' behest.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We Apparated there," replied Evan, "and we started to move down the corridors. When we found this robe, Professor Snape told me to put it on and pull the cowl over my head. I did and then we were _there_."

"Where?" asked Dumbledore, ignoring McGonagall hissing at him for allowing a sixteen-year-old to venture into a Death Eater fortress.

"A meeting. A _Death Eater_ meeting. Voldemort was there…and the Prince. But…not the Prince."

Evan looked at Dumbledore in confusion and asked, "Did you know, sir? About Professor Snape?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and Evan sighed.

"I figured."

"Continue, Evan, please. What happened next?"

"We saw Helena. She…she was dressed in these black fighting leathers and she was kneeling before Voldemort. He…he…" Tears gathered in the teenager's yellow eyes and he looked up at Dumbledore as he sobbed, "He Marked her! _He Marked her!_"

"Minerva, take him to Poppy. Have him give him a Calming Draught and then take him to my office. Wait there with him until I return."

"Albus," said McGonagall warningly as the old wizard took the bag from Evan's now limp fingers.

"I _must_ help Severus. In any way I can."

Bright blue eyes stared into dark brown for a moment then McGonagall nodded.

"Good luck, Albus."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. Then he tapped the bag with his wand and was gone, simply as that.

McGonagall looked at the spot where he had been for a long moment before she laid her hands on Evan's shoulders and said gently, "Come, Mister Longbottom. Let's get you out of those robes."

* * *

"_Comburo!_"

"_Praecipito!_"

"Is that all you have?" snarled the Lady as she rose to her knees.

"Hardly," snarled the Prince in response as he smothered the fire that was burning up his robes.

"_Fervidus Ictus!_" shouted the Lady, driving her wand forward towards him like she was going to throw it.

The Prince hissed as the wounds all over his body burst anew with pain. His nerves screamed in agony as he forced himself to his feet despite the pain.

"_Caecus!_"

"_Fuck!_" bellowed the Lady as her eyesight when blank. She pointed her wand blindly and shouted, "_Commoveo!_"

The Prince couldn't dodge the spell in time and was thrown back against the wall. He heard something snap and groaned.

This was how he had nearly died sixteen years ago.

It wouldn't be repeated.

Muttering a healing charm, he heaved himself back to his feet and snarled, "_Expelliarmus!_"

The Lady's wand snapped out of her hand and the Prince caught it.

Then he hit his knees in pain.

Voldemort was on his feet, his yew wand out and his red eyes gleaming.

"A good performance, Severus," he sneered as he stepped down from the dais. "Very good. One of your best, I believe. Unfortunately, it shall be your last. Come and finish him, my child."

"Point me in his direction, my Lord," said Helena coldly. "Point my hand and I will kill him."

"Of course, child. On your feet."

The Prince lifted his head and saw, through the red haze slowly taking over his vision, Helena standing on her feet. Voldemort's right arm was about her waist as his left pressed his wand into her hand.

_So it is here that I die_, he thought. _At the hand of my godchild._

He lowered his head then snarled a curse under his breath.

No! He would not allow this to happen!

Helena would not become a murderer!

Not now! _Not ever!_

"Say the spell, my child," urged Voldemort.

"_Avada…_"

"_Perlustro_," hissed the Prince, his wand pointed at his own chest. He could only pray this would work. And through the pain racing through his body, he prayed.

"_Kedavra!_"

The green light of the Killing Curse filled the room and the bent body of the Prince was outlined in its light for a few moments before it was blotted out.

When the light faded, the Lady collapsed, freed from Voldemort's grasp. She slumped to the ground onto her knees, eyes wide upon the still body of the Prince. His mask had fallen off as he fell and lay beside him, his gloved hand lying beside it. His dark hair, which had only just begun to gray during the Christmas holidays, fell over his pale face.

To all outward appearances, Severus Snape was dead.

"No…" whispered the Lady. Her fingers clenched and dug her nails into her palms. "No…"

Voldemort looked down at her with a cold smile on his face.

"Yes, child. Now you too are a murderer. Just like your dear godfather and your father."

"No…"

"_Yes._"

"_NO!_" shouted the Lady. She reached up and grabbed her mask, pulling it off. The dark face was hurled away from her, landing with a gentle _splat_ in her father's blood.

"You cannot deny me now, child. Not now when you have sworn your soul to me."

"I swore _nothing_ of my own will!" snarled Helena, rage and pain mixing in her eyes. Tears sprang forth and ran down her cheeks as she rose to her feet. "I am and never will be yours!"

"The Mark on your arm says otherwise," said Voldemort with a smirk. "As does that over your eye."

Helena sneered and lifted her hand to shout out the Killing Curse but Voldemort moved quicker than she. His wand was at her throat in an instant and his face close enough to her own that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"I do not like traitors, my sweet," he purred. "For that, you will die."

"I'd be glad to," spat Helena. "At least then I'll be with those who love me."

Voldemort smiled cruelly and said, "Very well then. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Helena was surprised to find in the next moment that she still lived. She looked up and followed the line of Voldemort's arm to a slumped figure across the room. Her eyes widened with realization as she recognized the man's distinctive robes.

"_Uncle Albus!_"

"Albus Dumbledore has finally fallen," sneered Voldemort.

"_You bastard!_" shouted Helena. She brought her knee up into Voldemort's groin, causing him to stumble back in shock.

"You little bitch," he snarled, pinning her with his scarlet eyes. "I'll send you to join your precious headmaster soon enough."

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Voldemort's body slumped back against the dais, eyes blank. The moment it hit the stone steps that led up onto the small platform, the body of the Dark Lord disintegrated, leaving only his robes. His wand clattered to the stone floor, now without a hand to wield it.

Helena lowered her hand and said to the ashes, "Kill or be killed, _my Lord._ Kill or be killed…"

Turning away from the ashes, she slowly made her way over to her godfather's body. Sinking to her knees beside it, she threw herself onto the body, sobbing.

"Forgive me, Uncle. Please forgive me…"

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed herself into the arms of Morpheus.

After that, all was still in the Death Eater fortress except for the slowly trickle of blood among the dank stones.

* * *

_Home is behind, the world ahead_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadow, to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight_

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade_

_All shall fade_

_All shall…fade_

_The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Soundtrack – The Steward of Gondor  
_

* * *

_Chapter 24_

_…the world ahead…_

"Hel? Hel, please wake up?"

"Wha…"

Helena's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes to see Evan's worried face above her. A smile spread across his features as her eyes opened and he hauled her half out of her bed, hugging her tightly.

"Thank Merlin," he breathed. "I thought you would never wake up."

"Ev," gasped Helena as her memories came back. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" asked Evan, pulling back from her. "Hel, I love you. More than anything in the world."

"Don't say that!" shouted Helena, shoving him away from her. "I don't deserve it!"

"What…?"

"I _killed_, Ev! I murdered my own godfather! And look at me! _LOOK!_"

She jerked the piece of cloth taped on her left arm away, revealing the Dark Mark.

"Look! I swore I'd never wear this! _I swore!_ Now look! _Look!_"

She broke down into sobs and thrust her face into her hands. Her fingertips brushed the three vertical scars over her left eye and she jerked back.

"How can you love me?" she asked, staring down at her hands. "I'm no better than my father."

"Don't say that!" shouted Evan, grabbing her arms. "You're better than him!"

"_I killed! I'm just the same!_"

"Killed who, I dare ask?" came a voice from the door of the hospital wing. "Voldemort? Ah, he has not been classified as a person for a long while."

Helena lifted her head and stared with wide eyes across the wing. It took her several moments to find her voice.

"_U-uncle?_"

"In the flesh, child," said Severus. He strode across the hospital wing and pulled his goddaughter into a tight embrace. "I'm here."

"I-I killed y-you," stammered Helena, clutching at his robes. "I-I saw y-you _die!_"

"Lena, my Lena," said Severus, taking her face in his hands. "I simply appeared dead."

"But…the Killing Curse…"

"Cannot be blocked, yes. But I did not block it. I cast the Perlustrous Charm, which allows one thing to pass through whatever it is cast on. Of course, I did not know if it would work but it did and now I am here." He smiled down at her and added, "So, you see, you are not a killer."

"I killed Voldemort…"

"As I said, he has not been classified as a person for a long time."

Helena nodded then gasped, "Uncle Albus! He…"

Severus frowned and said, "Sadly, he is gone. The school board has not yet named a replacement."

"How long has it been?"

"Two days," replied Evan. "You've been asleep the whole time."

"But…no one knew where we were," said Helena in confusion. "How did we get back?"

"Albus contacted Moody," explained Severus. "He, apparently, had a feeling he was not going to come back to the school. So he ordered Moody to bring a battalion of Aurors after him and if you and I were found alive, to bring us back to the school. He did as he was ordered."

"Now," he continued, "I think you should get some more rest."

Helena allowed herself to be laid back onto her bed then she grasped her godfather's sleeve.

"What…what about my father? What about his body?"

"He's to be buried," replied Severus. "Dark Prince he may have been, but he was still the Boy-Who-Lived. I daresay the Ministry now knows that you are his daughter. By now your birth certificate has been changed to show as such." He frowned at her as he added, "You did you that your mother had your father listed as 'Unknown' on your birth certificate, did you not?"

Helena shook her head slowly. She had known that only a few knew who her father was but she hadn't known that her mother had not placed him as such on her birth certificate.

"They may have changed your last name as well," said Severus. "Of course, I could remedy that with a simple Floo conversation, if you wished."

"No," said Helena, closing her eyes. She felt the skin around the three scars over her left eye pull taut as she did so. "I have to acknowledge what I am. I _am_ the Dark Prince's daughter."

"And his goddaughter," purred Severus as he bent to kiss her forehead. His hand brushed her hair back from her face then pulled the blankets up to her chin, carefully tucking them in. Helena felt like she was five again and he was tucking her into bed. "Sleep now, Lena."

"Okay," mumbled Helena. As Severus began to draw Evan away from her bed, she called, "Ev?"

The tawny-haired boy turned, yellow eyes bright.

"Yes, Hel?"

"Love you too."

Evan just smiled and allowed Severus to pull him away. Helena watched them until the door shut behind them before she allowed herself to fall back into the arms of Morpheus.

* * *

_Three years later…_

"Do you, Evan Thomas Longbottom, take this woman to be your wife?"

"Yes."

"And do you, Helena Lillianne Potter, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Till death do you part?"

"Yes."

The priest smiled and closed his book, looking at the young couple before him.

"The rings."

Evan smiled goofily as he slipped the simple silver band onto Helena's finger and she did the same to him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Mister Longbottom."

"Gladly," said Evan with a grin. He pulled his new wife against him and kissed her long and hard, leaving her breathless.

"Why, Mister Longbottom," purred Helena, "I might say that you've been waiting a long time to do that."

"Three years, Hel," said Evan as they walked past the rows of people who had come for their wedding. "Three years to be able to call you mine for ever and ever."

Helena laughed as she looped her arm about his waist, her emerald eyes shining.

"You could have called me that three years ago."

"Yes, I know, but now its official."

"True."

"Congratulations!" said Natasha Weasley loudly as she came up to them. She hugged both of them tightly then held Helena at arms length. "I can't believe that you're all grown up. Your mother would have been proud."

"Harry would be too," said Ron softly as he came up behind his wife. "Anyone would be proud to have a girl like you for a daughter, Helena."

"He just never got a chance to," said Helena softly.

Ron reached out and touched her arm gently. When she looked up at him, he said in a tight voice, "I'm sure if he had, he would have."

"Thank you," whispered Helena.

Ron just nodded and the two of them walked off, replaced by Evan's father.

"I am so very proud to have you in the family, Lena," said Neville as he hugged her.

"Thank you, sir."

"Neville, my dear. Now excuse my rudeness but I must steal your new husband for a moment."

"Quite alright," said Helena with a smile. Evan smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek before he followed his father.

Helena sighed and went to get a cup of punch before she retreated to a quiet corner, looking up at the ceiling. They had decided to have their wedding in Hogwarts, the one place where the two of them had always felt at home.

She watched dimly as the chairs were cleared back and the band set up. They began to play a slow tune and couple's drifted out onto the dance floor.

Nearly silent footsteps sounded behind her and a hand was extended towards her before she could turn to see who it was. But she only had to see that hand to know who it was.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?"

"Yes, m'lord," replied Helena, placing her hand into that calloused one. She was drawn to her feet and led out onto the dance floor, where they made several turns before either spoke.

"You look very beautiful, Lena," said Severus softly, dark eyes shining.

The young bride smiled and said, "And you look very handsome, Uncle."

Severus just chuckled.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not always look like a 'greasy git.'"

"I should hope not," said Helena. "After all…you _are_ the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Don't know why I accept the position. Minerva would have been a much wiser choice."

"Yet they chose you because Uncle Albus wanted it that way." Helena smiled reassuringly at her godfather, continuing, "He knew you could do it."

"Mmm," said Severus. "The old man had a great deal of faith in me. Too much perhaps."

"Never too much," insisted Helena. "There's Ev."

"I suppose I should turn you over to him then. After all…he shall now be the one looking after you."

Helena looked up at her godfather as they stopped dancing. She saw the sadness in his eyes at his words and smiled, standing on tiptoe so she could kiss his cheek.

"He may be the one looking after me now," she said, "but he can never take your place. You cared for me for twelve years and as far as I am concerned, you are the father I never had."

Severus smiled down at her and said, "And I am always here for you. Whether you need assistance from the Light – or the Dark –, either is at your command…my Lady of the Night."

Helena's smile was sad as she heard those words – that title that she had been given three years before.

"I will remember that…my Prince."

Severus smiled as he bent his head and kissed her forehead gently. They both bowed slightly at each other, the last members of Voldemort's dark army, then separated.

Helena went to the arms of her new husband, the Lady with her new Lord.

And Severus Snape, the Fallen Angel of the Auror's that Voldemort had molded into his Dark Prince, his Angel of Death, strode from the merry-making.

He had school-related business to attend to.

A new age had come, one where – perhaps – no new Dark Lord would rear his head.

Perhaps they could have years of peace.

Only time could tell.

**Author's Note**

Finished at last! Everyone like? Or did you hate it?

My muses may be planning a sequel – I dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. If there is one, it'll be during the later school year's of Hel and Ev's kids. And Sev'll still be Headmaster of course. We must have the Dark Prince in a third edition.

And to anyone who is wondering, in Chapter 22, Harry was _not_ going to say he was sorry. He wasn't at all sorry. I'm not sure of exactly what he was going to say – as I said in the story, whatever it was died with him – but I know it wasn't "I'm sorry." Because he wasn't the least bit sorry. He turned evil and stayed that way till he died. No redemption for the Boy-Who-Lived. Sorry for anyone that thought he should be redeemed and live happily ever after with his daughter. When I was writing _The Dark Prince_, I considered redeeming him. But by the time I finished it, I decided I liked Evil!Harry. He was too much fun to write for me to give up. And having him ever-so-calmly kill those two Aurors…ah, priceless.

But enough about that. I hope you all enjoyed reading LotN and we'll see if there's a sequel someday. Until then, if there is such a time, go read about the original Prince by his creator, Lady Erised. I command you, my minions! Go! Read! Become as transfixed by the Prince as I am. :D

Ta ta for now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter of NM or in the sequel to this if it comes.


End file.
